Ying Fa
by lunamc
Summary: Sakura perdeu a mãe em criança, o pai sempre esteve ausente. A vida não lhe foi facil. Mas ainda tem forças para vencer os desafios e sonhar, especialmente com Shaoran Li, o seu principe encantado.
1. O primeiro encontro

Olá! Cá estou eu de novo! Gostaram da Amor sobre rodas? Então aqui vaI mais uma fic. É baseada na novela Floribella. Com algumas diferenças.

Estava um lindo dia na cidade de Tomoeda. Sakura Amamiya pedalava alegremente na sua bicicleta. Era uma linda rapariga de 19 anos, pobre e orfã. A sua mãe, Nadeshico tinha falecido, daí que tivera que deixar a escola e trabalhar para sobreviver desde muito cedo.

Tinha cabelos cor de mel e olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Alegre, dinâmica, não parava quieta, contagiava a todos com a sua boa disposição.

No atrelado da bicicleta levava o saco onde estava bem guardado o vestido para a vocalista da banda da sua amiga Tomoyo.

**Sakura:** Bom dia, flor do dia!

**Tomoyo:** Bom dia, Sakura!

**Os outros:** Bom dia!

Tomoyo adorava aquela rapariga. Eram as melhores amigas. A mãe de Tomoyo, Sonomi, a cabeleireira do bairro, cuidava de Sakura desde a morte de Nadeshico. Era uma especie de segunda mãe para ela. Sakura tratava-a carinhosamente por tia.

**Yuri: **Não te esqueceste do vestido, espero eu!

**Sakura: **Fica descansada, está aqui!

**Yuri: **Óptimo! Podemos continuar a ensaiar ou não?

**Hiroya: **Claro. Tem lá calma, ok?

**Sakura: **Ai ai ai ai ai! Esta miuda tem nome de flor mas parece mais um cacto! ( Yuri significa lirio em japonês.)

**Tomoyo: **Não ligues. Ela hoje está de mau humor.

**Hiroya: **Prontos? Então vamos começar!

Hiroya pegou na guitarra, Kenji preparou os paus da bateria, Tomoyo, Chiharu e Yuri afinaram as suas vozes e começaram a cantar.

POBRES DOS RICOS, QUE TANTO TÊM

P'RA QUE É QUE SERVE TANTO DINHEIRO

POIS FALTAM SONHOS, FALTA VONTADE

FALTA O TEMPO E A LIBERDADE

VIVEM COM MEDO DE PERDER ALGO

MUITA ARROGÂNCIA E MUITA GANÂNCIA

FALTA O TEMPO E A ESPERANÇA

FALTA A ALEGRIA E O SOL DA MANHÃ

POBRES DOS RICOS, QUE SEM VERDADE

VIVEM A VIDA SEM LIBERDADE

NÃO TENHO NADA

MAS TENHO, TENHO TUDO

SOU RICA EM SONHOS

E POBRE, POBRE EM OURO

POIS NÃO ME IMPORTA

POIS SÓ POR TER DINHEIRO

NÃO COMPRO AMIGOS, ESTRELAS

UM AMOR VERDADEIRO

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso numa outra casa, duas crianças discutiam.

**Lien: **Empresta-me lá a trotineta!

**Yuan: **Não! Já disse que não!

**Lien: **O papá disse que era para os dois!

**Yuan: **Não!

**Lien: **Vá lá!

**Yuan: **Não! Nem penses!

**Jun Peng: **Meninos! Meninos!

Yuan e Lien Li eram dois pequenos gémeos de quatro anos. Eram filhos de Shaoran Li, o engenheiro viuvo, oriundo de uma familia rica e poderosa de Hong Kong, cujas empresas também geria. Estavam a discutir como de costume. Jun Peng, a governanta, estava farta daquela situação. Pegou no apito e...

PRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Com as mãos nos ouvidos, os gémeos pararam imediatamente e puseram-se em sentido.

**Jun Peng: **Mas o que é isto? Os Jogos olimpicos de Pequim? "Semple" a "discutil" e a "colelem" de um lado "pala" o "outlo" ! Não foi essa a educação que "senhol" Xiao Lang deu a meninos. E menina Meilin que nunca mais chega...

Yuan e Lien esforçaram-se para controlar o riso. Apesar de Jun Peng ter vindo para o Japão trabalhar na casa dos Li há 10 anos, ainda não falava como deve ser a lingua japonesa.

**Lien: **Quando é que o papá vem, Jun Peng?

**Jun Peng: **Oh, pequenina, "senhol" Xiao Lang deve "vil" amanhã de Hong Kong.

Jun peng olhou para a pequena com ternura. Apesar de serem gémeos eram bastante diferentes. Yuan era mais rebelde e atrevido. Quandos se chateava com alguém, não hesitava em recorrer à sua colecção de partidas. Por outro lado, Lien era mais sossegada, mais timida e bastante insegura.

**Yuan: **É sempre a mesma coisa! Ele nunca tem tempo para nós! Está só a trabalhar!

**Jun Peng: **Vá lá, menino Yuan. Acalme-se e vamos "jantal" !

**Yuan: **Eu não janto enquanto o pai não vier!

Revoltado, Yuan correu para o quarto e trancou-se lá dentro.

**Jun Peng: **Menino Yuan! Menino Yuan! "Abla" a "polta" já!

**Wei: **Deixa lá, Jun Peng. É só uma birra. Aquilo passa-lhe.

**Jun Peng: **E desde quando "pelcebe" de "clianças", "moldomo" ?

**Wei: **Para ti é "senhor mordomo", está bem?

**Jun Peng: **Não "Intelessa" ! Menino Yuan vai sair do "qualto" e "poltal-se" bem, nem que seja à "folça" ! Ou eu não me chamo de Jun Peng!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltemos ao pavilhão, onde Sakura ouvia os seus amigos a tocar, extasiada.

**Sakura: **UAU! Foi optimo! Ri-fixe! Vocês são os maiores!

**Chiharu: **Nem por isso. Ainda estamos um bocado verdes.

**Sakura: **´tás a gozar? Já vos estou a ver a dar "ótografos"!

**Tomoyo: **Ai, amiga, ainda bem que podemos contar com o teu apoio!

**Yuri: **Com o dela, talvez, mas do resto do publico...

**Kenji: **E sabes porquê? Porque estavas a cantar fora de tom!

**Yuri: **Eu? Fora de tom? Poupa-me! Eu estudei no conservatório! Não canto fora de tom!

**Hiroya: **Malta, chega de má onda! Vamos continuar a ensaiar!

**Sonomi: **Olá, meninos!

**Tomoyo: **Mãe, que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar no cabeleireiro?

**Sonomi: **Ò filha, vocês estiveram tanto tempo a ensaiar que devem estar cheios de fome. Por isso, trouxe-vos umas sandes!

**Kenji: ** Sonomi, se a senhora soubesse como eu gosto das suas sandochas...

**Sonomi: **Excusas de me dar graxa, meu menino! Há que chegue para todos! Bom, já que estão servidos, vou andando. Bom ensaio!

**Sakura: **Txau, tia.

**Yuri:** Estamos à espera de quê?

**Hiroya: **De ti.

**Yuri: **Espera aí, primeiro ela vai ajudar-me a experimentar o vestido!

**Sakura: **Se faz favor também se usa!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De novo na mansão dos Li.

**Wei: **Onde vais com esse escadote?

**Jun Peng: **Já disse! Vou "tilal" menino Yuan do "qualto" !

Jun Peng encostou o escadote à parede da casa onde se situava a janela que dava para o quarto dos pequenos. Subiu, mas à medida que ia subindo, as pernas lhe tremiam.

**Wei: **Jun Peng, desce já daí!

**Jun Peng: **Não posso! Tenho "veltigens" !

**Lien ( assustada ) : **Wei, diz à Jun Peng para descer! Senão ela cai!

**Wei: **Não dá, menina. Esta mulher é mais teimosa que um burro!

**Jun Peng: **Ai, ai, ai, não consigo!

O telefone da sala tocou.

**Wei: **O telefone. Deve ser o Shaoran.

**Lien: **Eu vou atender!

**Wei: **Aguenta aí, Jun Peng! Eu vou buscar-te!

Wei subiu o escadote e, com dificuldade, conseguiu trazer Jun Peng para o chão, apesar dos seus protestos.

A pequena Lien entrou na enorme sala e atendeu o telefone.

**Lien: **Estou? És tu, papá?

Do outro lado, ouviu a voz do seu querido pai.

**Shaoran: **Olá, princesinha! Como estás?

**Lien: **Estou bem.

**Shaoran: **Vocês têm-se portado bem?

**Lien: **Sim...

**Shaoran: **O Yuan?

**Lien: **Está trancado no quarto e a Jun Peng está pendurada no escadote.

**Shaoran: **Trancado no quarto? Porquê? E por que é que a Jun Peng está pendurada no escadote?

Em Hong Kong, Megumi Kinomoto falava ao telefone com a sua mãe, Mariko.

**Megumi: **Tem razão, mamã. È uma pena que o papá tenha morrido mas tem de seguir a sua vida, não é? Bom, tenho que desligar, tenho de ir ter com o seu futuro genro.

Desligou. Realmente era uma pena que o seu pai, Fujitaka, tivesse morrido. Mas tinha de esquecer a dor. Afinal, tinha concretizado o seu objectivo: Em breve iria casar com Shaoran Li. Iria ser a senhora Li e viver como uma rainha. No fim de contas, casar com o membro de uma familia rica e poderosa, muito rica e poderosa, tinha as suas vantagens...

**Megumi: **Então, amor? O que se passa?

**Shaoran: **Chatices. Megumi, temos de voltar para Tomoeda...

**Megumi: **O QUÊ? Mas não eramos para voltar amanhã? E a empresa?

**Shaoran: **Houve um imprevisto. Passa-se qualquer coisa com os miudos.

Claro, os miudos...Eram a sua prioridade! Aqueles piralhos estragavam sempre tudo!

**Megumi ( dando-lhe um beijo ) : **Não te preocupes, amor. Eu trato dos pequeninos...Se temos de voltar para casa hoje, vamos...

**Shaoran: **O que faria eu sem ti...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yuri: **Ai, o vestido está apertado! Tens a certeza que fizeste bem as medidas?

**Sakura: **Olha, este vestido foi feito à tua medida! Se está apertado, é porque cresceste um bocadinho, não?

**Yuri: **Estás a chamar-me gorda!

**Sakura: **Não era isso que eu queria dizer...

**Yuri: **Chega! Eu desisto! Estou farta desta banda imatura! Não fazem nada de jeito!

**Tomoyo. **Olha lá...Espera, onde vais?

**Yuri: **Para Tóquio. Recebi um convite para cantar numa banda decente e decidi aceitar! Adeus!

**Sakura: **Espera aì! Não te vás embora!

Yuri ignorou os chamamentos e saiu.

**Kenji: **E agora?

**Sakura: **Bolas, estraguei tudo! Só faço asneiras! Eu vou lá chamá-la!

Sakura saiu do pavilhão e dirigiu-se à Praça das Cerejeiras ( Na novela é Praça dos Amores Perfeitos mas achei mais giro assim ). Yuri estava a apanhar um taxi.

**Sakura: **Yuri, por favor, não vás! É uma grande oportunidade!

**Yuri: **Se cantar na vossa banda é uma grande oportunidade, porque não a aproveitas tu?

Apanhou o taxi e foi-se embora.

**Tomoyo: **Então?

**Sakura: **Não quis. Foi-se embora. A culpa é toda minha...

**Tomoyo: **Deixa lá, Sakura.

**Hiroya: **Bonito! Agora ficámos sem vocalista.

**Tomoyo: **Não ficámos, não!

**Todos: **Não?

**Tomoyo: **Não. Ainda temos a Sakura.

**Chiharu: **A Sakura?

**Sakura: **Pois é! Ainda temos a Sakura...Espera aí, a Sakura não sou eu?

**Oikawa: **Então, como vai isso?

Oikawa era o manager da banda. Ainda que não tivessem muita confiança nele, não tinham outra alternativa. Era a unica chance de conduzir a banda ao sucesso...Que ainda vinha longe...

**Tomoyo: **Tudo bem. Tivemos um problema com a vocalista, mas já nos arranjámos. Mudámos de vocalista.

**Oikawa: **O quê? Sem a minha autorização?

**Hiroya: **Tomoyo, tu tens a certeza?

**Tomoyo: **Relaxa, confiem em mim.

Entristeçida, Sakura começou a cantar...

NÃO TENHO NADA

MAS TENHO, TENHO TUDO

SOU RICA EM SONHOS

E POBRE, POBRE EM OURO

POIS NÃO ME IMPORTA

POIS SÓ POR TER DINHEIRO

NÃO COMPRO AMIGOS, ESTRELAS

UM AMOR VERDADEIRO

**Oikawa: **Nada mau, nada mau.

**Kenji: **Tomoyo, tinhas razão!

**Hiroya: **Então, Sakura, aceitas ser a vocalista da banda?

**Tomoyo: **Sakura, tu gostas de cantar...Então?

**Sakura: **Eu...eu...ADORAVA!

**Kenji: **Boa!

**Chiharu: **Malta, temos vocalista!

**Sakura: **Tomoyo, tenho de contar isto à tua mãe! Txau, já venho!

Pegou na bicicleta e lá foi à Travessa dos Beijos, onde ficava o cabeleireiro de Sonomi que estava a atender uma cliente.

**Sakura: **Tia Sonomi! Tia Sonomi!

**Sonomi: **O que foi?

**Sakura: **Eu conto-te. Olha, tens de fazer o fato para a nova vocalista.

**Sonomi: **Qual nova vocalista?

**Sakura: **Eu!

As duas abraçaram-se uma à outra, cheias de felicidade.

**Sonomi: **Linda! Ainda bem! Tu gostas tanto de cantar...

**Sakura: **Pois gosto. Queria tanto que a mamã estivesse aqui...

**Sonomi: **Pois é, querida, mas olha...

**Sakura: **Eras muito amiga dela, não eras?

**Sonomi: **Era. Conheci-a quando estava gravida da Tomoyo. Acho que foi isso que nos uniu.

Sakura tirou do bolso una noz prateada. Tinha-lhe sido oferecida pela mãe antes de falecer.

**Sonomi: **Lembras-te do que a tua mãe disse sobre essa noz?

**Sakura: **Sim, disse que se a apertasse com muita, muita força, ela afastava os meus medos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na praça das cerejeiras, Meilin passeava pela Praça das Cerejeiras com a sua amiga Kaede.

**Meilin: **Que tédio. Nada para fazer.

**Kaede: **Olha, vamos à compras.

**Meilin: **Bem estou a precisar de renovar o guarda roupa.

De repente depararam-se com os membros da banda.

**Kenji: **Bom, já temos vocalista. Agora só falta arranjar concerto...

**Hiroya: **Eu cá não sei. O Oikawa já nos prometeu e até agora nada...

**Chiharu: **Lá isso é verdade...

**Meilin: **Estás a pensar no mesmo que eu?

**Kaede: **O quê?

**Meilin: **Vamos fazer uma festa!

**Kaede: **Onde?

**Meilin: **Em casa do Shaoran.

**Kaede: **Em casa do teu primo? Estás doida?

**Meilin: **Não, não estou. A casa do Shaoran é suficientemente grande. Convidamos a banda para tocar e pronto!

**Kaede: **Se o teu primo descobre...

**Meilin: **Achas? Ele está em Hong Kong. Só vem amanhã. Depois da festa limpamos tudo. Ele não vai dar por nada. Desculpem...

**Kenji: **Sim?

**Meilin: **Não pude deixar de ouvir a vossa conversa. Vocês querem dar um concerto, não é?

**Chiharu: **Sim. E...

**Meilin: **Nós vamos fazer uma festa. E queremos que vocês vão lá tocar.

**Hiroya: **A sério? Malta, o nosso primeiro concerto! E quando é que nos pagam?

**Meilin: **Depois da festa tratamos disso. Aceitam?

**A banda: **Claro!

**Chiharu: **Eu sou a Chiharu. E estes são a Tomoyo, o Hiroya e o Kenji. Também temos a vocalista que é a Sakura.

**Hiroya: **Tenho a sensação de que vai ser uma noite em cheio...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sentada numa das cadeira do cabeleireiro Sakura adormeceu.

Viu-se de repente numa casa. Uma casa? Parecia mais um palácio! Estava vestda com um lindo vestido cor de rosa. No cimo das escadas estava alguém. Um principe. Subiu para o ver mais de perto. Era o principe mais lindo que já vira em toda a sua vida. Subitamente, tropeçou e caiu das escadas. O principe bem tentou agarrá-la, mas não foi a tempo...

**Tomoyo: **Sakura! Sakura!

**Sakura: **O que foi?

**Tomoyo: **Adormeceste.

**Sakura: **Pois foi. Tive um sonho esquisito...Só espero que não seja mau presságio.

**Sonomi ( fazeno o sinal da cruz ) : **Ai, filha, credo! A tua mãe, uma vez, disse a mesma coisa...

**Hiroya: **Esquece! Temos uma noticia para te dar!

**Chiharu: **Prepara-te para o teu primeiro concerto!

**Sakura: **Um concerto? Mas isso é ri-fixe! Super hiper mega bacano! Ai meu deus! Tenho de ir buscar os meus amuletos!

**Tomoyo: **Deixa lá os amuletos...Vamos é embora, rapariga!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E assim foram. Chegaram finalmente à mansão Li. Sakura ficou maravilhada com a casa. Parecia o palácio do seu sonho...

A banda entrou na casa com Meilin.

**Meilin: **Bem, cá estamos.

**Yuan: **Trouxeram máquina de fazer espuma e tudo!

**Sakura: **Esta casa é um espectáculo!

**Hiroya: **Sim, senhora! Rica vida!

**Meilin: **Psst...Putos...Quanto ao Wei e à Jun Peng...

**Yuan: **Tudo tratado. Os comprimidos para durmir da Jun Peng funcionam mesmo.

**Lien: **O papá não se vai zangar por causa da festa?

**Meilin: **Não lhe vão contar nada, pois não?

**Yuan: **Não.

**Meilin: **Agora vai para o quarto brincar com a tua irmã.

**Yuan: **E depois...Festa!

**Meilin: **Festa mas não é para vocês!

**Yuan: **Hã? Não é justo!

**Meilin: **Esta festa é para maiores de 15. Vá, bazem!

**Yuan: **Então, vou contar ao papá!

**Meilin: **Nem te atrevas, seu aprendiz de chantagista!

**Yuan: **Chantagista? O que é isso?

**Meilin: **Não interessa. Olha, Sakura, não é?

**Sakura: **Sim.

**Meilin: **Faz-me lá um favorzinho e leva o Yuan lá para o quarto para ele não nos chatear.

**Yuan: **Chatos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura: **Que quartinho tão giro...

**Yuan: **Gostas?

**Sakura: **Está ali alguém a espreitar.

**Yuan: **È a minha irmã, a Lien.

**Sakura: **Olá.

**Lien ( a medo ) : **Olá.

**Sakura: **És mesmo assim timida ou estás com medo de mim?

**Yuan: **É timida. Bolas, não é justo! Eu queria ver a festa!

**Lien: **O papá não nos deixa ir a festas destas.

**Sakura: **E tem toda a razão. Vocês são muito pequeninos...

**Yuan: **Pequeninos uma ova!

**Sakura: **Olha-me este! É verdade, vocês estão sozinhos? E o vosso pai?

**Lien: **Está em Hong Kong a trabalhar.

**Sakura: **"Hong Pong", Isso é aonde?

**Yuan: **Na China.

**Sakura: **Na china? Uau!

**Lien: É. **O papá e chinês.

**Sakura. **Então, quem fica com vocês?

**Yuan: **A Jun Peng e o Wei tomam conta de nós.

**Sakura: **E a vossa mãe?

**Lien: **A mamã está no céu...

Sakura olhou para os pequenos com tristeza. Como os compreendia. Ela própria tinha perdido a mãe muito cedo. Sabia exactamente o que aqueles pequerruchos sentiam.

**Sakura: **A minha mamã também também foi para o céu. E também tenho muitas saudades dela. Mas olhem, ela deve estar com a vossa mamã, num sitio muito, muito, muito bonito, a olhar por nós...

**Yuan: **Sabes, tu és fixe.

**Sakura: **Ai sou? Então, fiquem aqui sossegadinhos, porque eu tenho de ir à festa. Se não canto hoje, dão cabo de mim! Até já, pequerruchos!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A festa estava bastante animada. Todos a dançar e divertirem-se. Até que chegou o momento pelo qual Sakura tanto esperava.

**Meilin: **Ok, malta, está na hora de esta banda dar-nos a honra de tocar para nós!

Sakura sentiu um nervoso miudinho. Tanta gente a olhar para ela! Estava cheia de medo!

**Sakura: **Não sou capaz! Não sou capaz!

**Tomoyo: **És capaz, sim, amiga!

**Kenji: **Vá, Sakura, força!

Sakura tirou a noz prateade do bolso. Pegou nela e apertou-a com toda a força que tinha. Pediu a Deus, à mãe e às suas queridas fadinhas que a ajudassem. Sim, porque ela sempre acreditou em fadas, que elas existem para nos proteger...

Voltou a coragem e começou a cantar, com a sua garra habitual.

POBRES DOS RICOS, QUE TANTO TÊM

P'RA QUE É QUE SERVE TANTO DINHEIRO

POIS FALTAM SONHOS, FALTA VONTADE

FALTA O TEMPO E A LIBERDADE

VIVEM COM MEDO DE PERDER ALGO

MUITA ARROGÂNCIA E MUITA GANÂNCIA

FALTA O TEMPO E A ESPERANÇA

FALTA A ALEGRIA E O SOL DA MANHÃ

POBRES DOS RICOS, QUE SEM VERDADE

VIVEM A VIDA SEM LIBERDADE

NÃO TENHO NADA

MAS TENHO, TENHO TUDO

SOU RICA EM SONHOS

E POBRE, POBRE EM OURO

POIS NÃO ME IMPORTA

POIS SÓ POR TER DINHEIRO

NÃO COMPRO AMIGOS, ESTRELAS

UM AMOR VERDADEIRO

EU TENHO SORTE, POIS SENDO POBRE

SOBRA-ME TEMPO E TENHO SONHOS

POIS TENHO O MUNDO NA MINHA MÃO

NÃO HÁ TRISTEZAS NEM SOLIDÃO

ANDA COMIGO, VAMOS CANTAR

POIS NUNCA É TARDE PARA SONHAR

POIS TENHO TODO O TEMPO DO MUNDO

PORQUE ME SOBRA CADA SEGUNDO

TUDO O QUE TENHO É DIVIDIDO

O MELHOR DA VIDA SÃO OS AMIGOS

Todos aplaudiram. A banda estava espantada. Tinham feito sensação! E tudo graças à doce voz de Sakura.

**Sakura: **Então, que tal?

**Tomoyo: **Estiveste fantastica!

**Sakura: **A sério?

**Hiroya: **A Tomoyo tinha razão, hein?

Do outro lado da sala, Meilin e Kaede conversavam.

**Kaede: **Estás caídinha por ele!

**Meilin: **Por quem?

**Kaede: **Pelo guitarrista!

**Meilin: **O Hiroya?

**Kaede: **Vês? Até te lembras do nome dele!

**Meilin: **Não sejas parva! Só o achei engraçado...

**Kaede: **E giro! Desculpa lá, mas ele é um pão!

As duas não rapararam que Lien e Yuan estavam escondidos na escada.

**Yuan: **Eles estão mesmo a divertir-se. E nós aqui! 'bora lá!

**Lien: **Não podemos!

**Yuan: **Vá lá!

O pior é que a espuma era tanta...Lien escorregou e quase se ia afogando na dita espuma.

**Sakura: **Lien, estás bem?

A pequena só conseguia tossir...

**Lien: **Estou.

**Meilin: **O que é que eu vos disse? Eu disse para fic...

Meilin olhou para a janela e o que viu deixou-a paralizada.

**Meilin: **Oh oh.

**Kaede: **O que foi?

**Meilin: **Eu conheço aquele carro. Isto não é bom!

**Kaede: **Espera aí, isso quer dizer...

**Meilin e Kaede: **O SHAORAN VEM AÍ!

**Meilin: **Vão-se embora! Vá, todos!

**Kenji: **E o dinheiro?

**Meilin: **Esqueçam o dinheiro! Vão-se embora, rápido! E vocês, para o quarto! Já!

A banda, contrafeita, lá saiu. Sakura ficou para trás, pois a espuma dificultava.

**Sakura: **Esperem aí! Oh, não, a minha noz? Onde está?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megumi: **Não sei por que te preocupas tanto com os miudos. Eles estão bem, de certeza...

**Shaoran: **Megumi, vê se compreendes. Claro que me preocupo com eles. Alguma coisa se passa.

**Megumi: **Amor, olha para ali!

Viram alguém sair...de casa deles. Era um grupo. Mas quem eram eles? Meilin tinha feito das suas, só podia!

Shaoran estacionou o carro e dirigiu-se a casa.

**Shaoran: **Megumi, fica aí, que eu ver que se passa.

Shaoran entrou. Nem podia acreditar nos seus olhos quando viu a casa cheia de espuma.

**Shaoran: **Mas que raio...?

**Sakura: **Ri-fixe! Encontrei-a!

Sakura, de repente, bloqueou. Só podia ser um sonho...Era ele! O seu principe encantado! Os mesmos olhos âmbares, o cabelo castanho e rebelde...Sim, era ele!

Shaoran não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquela linda desconhecida de olhos verdes. O que estaria ela a fazer em sua casa?

Os dois olharam-se durante um tempo. Até que Shaoran quebrou o silêncio.

**Shaoran: **Quem és tu?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem, assim começa a minha segunda fic...


	2. Desilusões?

Segundo capítulo no ar! Espero que tenho gostado do primeiro...

Beijocas e desfrutem. Obrigada pelos reviews.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura olhou para Shaoran sem saber o que dizer.

**Shaoran:** Fiz-te uma pergunta. Quem és tu?

Apavorada e envergonhada, Sakura fugiu a sete pés, deixando Shaoran ficar ali embasbacado.

Ao chegar lá fora, quando ia a correr, deu um encontrão numa mulher loura, Megumi. O impacto foi tal que esta caiu.

**Sakura: **Desculpe!

**Megumi: **Bruta!

**Shaoran: **O que aconteçeu?

**Megumi:** Sei lá! Foi uma desastrada que me derrubou! Achas bem, amor?

**Meilin:** Shao, o meu priminho querido!

**Megumi: **Posso saber o que é que a menina andou a tramar desta vez?

**Meilin: **Não!

**Shaoran: **Meilin, importas-te de me explicar o que é que se passa?

**Meilin: **Bem...

**Shaoran: **Amanhã vamos ter uma conversa!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, Tomoyo, Chiharu e Kenji cantavam para esqueçer o desastre que foi aquele concerto.

**Hiroya: **Não sei como vocês estão com disposição para cantar.

**Chiharu: **Que remédio! Agora não vale a pena chorar, sabes?

**Kenji: **Mas também...Ela nem nos pagou...E logo tu que estás caidinho por ela!

**Hiroya: **Eu? Por quem?

**Kenji: **Por aquela chinesinha...Uma certa chinesinha...Meilin diz-te alguma coisa?

**Hiroya: **Pá, cala-te!

**Chiharu: **Não disfarces, Hiroya! Eu vi a maneira como olhavas para ela...

**Tomoyo: **É verdade, onde está a Sakura?

Sakura finalmente apareçeu. Com ar sonhador e um grande sorriso.

**Chiharu: **Estavamos preocupados contigo!

**Hiroya: **Onde é que andaste?

Mas Sakura nem os ouvia. A unica coisa que via à sua frente era o seu principe encantado.

**Tomoyo: **Sakura, não nos estás a ouvir?

**Sakura: **Hã? Bem...Eu...Eu vou para casa. Txau!

**Kenji: **Ela hoje está esquisita...Ei, Chiharu, queresteclarcomigo nanet amanhã?

Chiharu: Não dá. Tenho outro compromisso na net. Bom, txau.

Kenji já sabia o que era. Mal podia esperar por amanhã.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanhece em Tomoeda. Em casa dos Li, reinava uma grande tensão.

**Shaoran: **A Meilin ainda não acordou?

**Megumi: **Não. Ainda não. Mas olha, amor, sinceramente, a tua prima precisa de disciplina!

**Shaoran: **O que hei de fazer? Tomo conta da Meilin desde que perdeu os pais. Sinto-me responsavel por ela, percebes? Ela nunca foi assim.

Enquanto isso, Yuan e Lien espreitavam pela porta do quarto.

**Lien: **O papá já voltou.

**Yuan: **E com a bruxa.

**Lien: **Mas o papá, se calhar, vai casar com ela.

**Yuan: **Espero bem que não. Já imaginaste? Ela vai nos fazer a vida negra! Mas não te preocupes! Eu trato de tudo!

**Lien:**O que é que vais fazer?

**Yuan: **Já vais ver. A bruxa vai-se logo embora desta casa!

**Lien: **Não vais fazer nenhuma partida, pois não?

**Yuan: **Claro que vou! Alinhas?

**Lien: **Eu cá não sei...O papá vai-se zangar!

**Yuan: **Queres que o papá case com aquela bruxa?

**Lien:** Não.

**Yuan: **Então...anda lá!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura foi, então, ao cabeleireiro de Sonomi.

**Sonomi: **Olhem quem vem lá! A próxima Shakira!

**Sakura: **Não exageres, tia! Ainda não cheguei a esse ponto.

**Sonomi: **Hás de chegar, filha, hás de chegar! Os artistas começam sempre por baixo mas Deus há de ajudar-te!

**Sakura: **A principio estava cheia de medo, mas depois, passou.

Alguns transeutes olhavam-nas, com curiosidade.

**Sonomi: **Estão a olhar para onde? A minha Sakura vai ser uma cantora famosa! Ouviram? A próxima Shakira! Vocês vão ter de fazer fila para lhe pedirem autógrafos! Vão ver!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O plano era o seguinte. Iriam buscar um balde e enchê-lo-iam com àgua. Depois punham-no em cima da porta e splash! A bruxa iria levar um bom banho!

Assim fizeram.

**Lien: **Achas que isso vai resultar?

**Yuan: **Claro que vai! Não falha!

Ouviram passos.

**Yuan: **Estou a ouvir passos. Só pode ser ela! Vá, esconde-te!

Os passos aproximavam-se.

**Yuan: **Prepara-te, bruxa, vais levar o maior banho da tua vida!

E tal como o esperado...Splash!

Os gémeos riram-se à gargalhada, mas de repente Yuan viu que o riso de Lien se transformou numa expresssão aterrorizada. Yuan depressa percebeu porquê. Em vez de uma bruxa Megumi furiosa, estava um Shaoran com cara de poucos amigos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No cabeleireiro de Sonomi Sakura contou-lhe a sua aventura em casa dos Li.

**Sakura: **Eu olho para a porta e vejo-o, ali, mesmo à minha frente, tal como no sonho. Ele é lindo, tia! Alto, cabelo castanho, uns olhos...lindos!

Sonomi pegou numa revista, pô-la na pagina que queria e entregou-a a Sakura.

**Sonomi: **O teu principe, por acaso, não é este?

**Sakura: **Sim! É ele! Isto só pode ser um sinal! Primeiro vejo-o na festa, e agora a revista! Ele é o meu principe encantado, tenho a certeza!

**Sonomi: **Sakura, eu não quero que te desiludas. Sabes, é melhor que o esqueças. Os homens como esse Shaoran Li, só ligam a mulheres finas, da classe deles. Desculpa eu dizer-te isto mas acho que ele nem iria reparar em ti.

**Sakura: **É melhor esquecê-lo, não é?

**Sonomi: **Sinceramente acho que sim.

**Sakura:** Tia...

**Sonomi:** Sim?

**Sakura:** Emprestas-me essa revista? Por favor, por favor, por favor!

**Tomoyo:** Sakura, ainda bem que aqui estás. Vamos a casa dos Li. Aquela Meilin vai ter que nos ouvir!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shaoran: **Posso saber que ideia foi essa?

**Yuan:** Papá, desculpa! Não era para ti, era para a bruxa!

**Shaoran: **Yuan!

**Yuan: **É verdade!

**Shaoran: **Eu não quero que fales assim da Megumi, estamos entendidos? E acabaram-se as partidas! Vão lá para o vosso quarto!

Cabisbaixos, os pequenos foram para o quarto.

**Meilin: **A ideia até foi boa. Não foi nada que ela não merecesse.

**Shaoran: **E tu que não falasses. Quem te autorizou a trazer gente que não conheces de lado nenhum e fazer uma festa sem me pedires?

**Meilin:** Já tenho 15 anos, priminho. Não tenho que te dar satisfações.

**Shaoran: **Meilin, tu estás á minha responsabilidade! Não percebes isso? E se te aconte...

**Meilin: **És meu pai, por acaso? Não és! Por isso, pára de te portar como se o fosses!

**Shaoran: **Então, pára de te portar como uma criança!

**Megumi: **Decididamente, esta casa precisa de rédea curta. Bom, vou para o meu quarto.

Tocam à campaínha.

**Shaoran: **Sim?

**Hiroya: **Somos a banda que aqui esteve ontém à noite. Queremos falar com a menina Meilin.

**Shaoran: **E o que querem dela?

**Kenji: **Ela contratou-nos para tocar e ainda nem nos pagou!

**Shaoran: **Se é esse o problema, aqui têm um cheque. E não quero mais confusões com vocêsaqui em casa!

**Hiroya: **Que besta!

**Sakura:** Ainda por cima sonhei com ele...

**Kenji: **Tu sonhaste com aquele tipo? Não acredito!

Sakura deitou um ultimo olhar àquela casa.

Yuan aproveitou a distração dos dois e escondeu-se no atrelado da bicicleta de Sakura. Se o pai iria casar com a bruxa má, mais valia ir-se embora.

O pequeno assim fez. Sentiu a bicicleta parar. Era Sakura que tinha parado na mercearia para buscar os sacos das entregas, uma vez que trabalhava como moça de recados.

**Dono da Mercearia: **Levas este e depois este.

**Sakura: **Com certeza. Até amanhã.

Um cão aproximou-se do atrelado onde Yuan estava escondido. O animal começou a farejar, mas Yuan afastou-o a tempo de se esconder pois Sakura voltara.

Chegaram à Travessa dos Beijos. Pararam na pensão onde Sakura vivia. Sakura estacionou a bicicleta no pátio da pensão. O que não agradou à senhora Yamada, a dona da pensão. Furiosa, tocou à campaínha de Sakura.

A rapariga abriu a porta.

**Sakura: **O que foi agora, senhora Yamada?

**Senhora Yamada: **Oha lá, quantas vezes é que eu já te disse que não quero a bicicleta aqui no pátio?

**Sakura: **E quantas vezes é que eu já lhe disse que não posso pôr a bicicleta na rua? E se ma roubam? Como é que eu vou trabalhar?

**Senhora Yamada: **Isso é problema teu!

**Sakura: **Se tirar a bicicleta daqui, a senhora fica menos zangada?

**Senhora Yamada: **Claro, ouviste o que eu disse...Mas, mas...O que estás a fazer!

**Sakura: **Vou pôr a bicicleta no meu quarto. Assim, já não chateio mais ninguém.

**Senhora Yamada: **Malcriada!

Sakura nem lhe deu mais resposta e entrou dentro de casa com a bicicleta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal? Terceiro capítulo amanhã sem falta!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Uma querida amiga

Bem, espero que a história vos esteja a agradar.

Aqui vai.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na casa dos Li. Meilin falava ao telefone com Kaede.

**Meilin: **E agora? O que faço?

**Kaede: **Estás feita! Senão lhe pagas...

**Meilin: **Tenho que desligar, vem aí o "general".

**Shaoran: **Meilin, viste o Yuan?

**Meilin: **Eu não. Deve estar no jardim a brincar.

**Shaoran: **Já lá fui e não está. Nem no quarto.

**Jun Peng:** Já "ploculei" menino Yuan em casa toda mas não o vi, "senhol" Xiao Lang...

**Shaoran: **Ele não está em casa!

**Wei: **Fui ver à cozinha e ele não está...

**Lien: **Eu não o vi.

**Shaoran: **Eu vou sair. Tenho de o procurar!

**Meilin: **Eu também vou. Pode ser que o encontre.

**Megumi:** Onde vais, amor?

**Shaoran: **O Yuan desapareceu. Não está em casa.

**Megumi: **Não te preocupes! Ele deve andar por aí escondido!

Logo agora que Megumi tinha combindao um jantar com Shaoran, o miudo tinha de desparecer. Como sempre, os miudos estragavam tudo!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, ele não está em casa! Procurámo-lo por todos os cantos! Eu vou andando. Se ele entretanto voltar, avisem-me.

**Jun Peng: **"Espelo" que pequenito esteja bem...

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura: **Ai ai, aquele principe não me sai da cabeça. Mas ele foi um parvo, lá isso foi!

Olhou mais uma vez para a revista.

**Sakura: **Parvo...Mas lindo...Será? Será que é mesmo o meu principe encantado? Ou será que que a tia Sonomi tem razão e é melhor eu esquecê-lo?

**Yuan: **O papá é mais monstro do que principe.

Sakura ficou assustada. estaria ali algum fantasma? Espera aí, a voz vinha da bicicleta! Destapou o atrelado e com grande surpresa viu lá o pequeno.

**Sakura: **O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Yuan: **Ups!

**Sakura: **Entraste aqui à sucapa, não foi?

**Yuan: **Foi. Deixa-me ficar aqui, não quero voltar para casa!

**Sakura: **Porque?

**Yuan: **Porque eu não quero!

**Sakura: **Yuan, tenho a certeza que o teu papá está preocupado.

**Yuan: **Não está nada! Está é zangado comigo!

**Sakura: **Não fizeste nenhuma asneira para ele estar zangado?

**Yuan: **Bem...

**Sakura: **E depois...mesmo que ele esteja chateado contigo, ele iria ficar triste se tu não voltasses para casa, não achas?

**Yuan: **Acho.

**Sakura: **Então, fazemos assim: Vamos lanchar e depois levo-te a casa. Eu falo com o teu pai, está bem?

**Yuan: **Está bem!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pavilhão, Oikawa, o manager da banda conversava com eles.

**Oikawa: **Com que então, uma festa, hein? Vocês fizeram um concerto sem me dizer nada!

**Kenji: **Tu também nos prometeste um contrato com uma editora, lembras-te?

**Oikawa: **Ao menos pagaram-vos?

**Hiroya: **Com muito custo, mas sim.

**Tomoyo: **Aquele ricaço foi um bocadinho rude, lá isso foi.

**Chiharu: **Hoje não vamos ter ensaio?

**Kenji: **A Sakura não está cá. Sem ela, nada feito.

**Hiroya: **Só espero que que ela não se esteja a baldar...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura pedalava na sua bicicleta com Yuan, que insistira em andar no atrelado. O pequeno estava bastante divertido. Começou a gostar daquela rapariga. Era muito simpática. Como Yuan gostaria que o seu papá casasse com uma menina tão querida como Sakura...

**Yuan: **Obrigada pelo lanche. Estava muito bom.

**Sakura: **Ainda bem que gostaste. Foi a minha mamã que me ensinou a fazer aquele bolo.

**Yuan: **Olha, é o carro do papá! Ele chegou a casa. Deve ter ido à à minha procura...

**Sakura: **Vês? O que é que eu te disse? Anda, vamos!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na cozinha em casa dos Li.

**Megumi: **Francamente! Estes miudos só nos trazem preocupações. Onde será que aquele piralho anda?

**Wei: **Quem a vir, julga que está mesmo preocupada com o Yuan.

**Megumi: **É claro que estou preocupada com ele. Duvidas?

**Wei ( Ironico ) : **Duvidar, eu? Não, que ideia!

**Megumi:** Deixe-se de conversa de chacha e vá trabalhar que é para isso que lhe pagam.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tocam à campainha. Jun Peng abriu a porta.

**Jun Peng: **Então, "senhol", "encontlou" menino Yuan?

**Meilin: **Não. Eu e o Shaoran procurámo-lo e nada!

**Shaoran: **Ai, não! Meu Deus do Céu! E se o raptaram? E se lhe aconteceu alguma coisa? Eu só quero vê-lo aqui em casa são e salvo!

**Jun Peng: **Acalme-se, "senhol" Li. tenho "celteza" que menino Yuan vai "apalecer". Está alguém a "tocal" à "polta". Com licença.

Ao abrir a porta, Jun Peng deu um grito de felicidade.

**Jun Peng: **Menino Yuan, meu pequenito!

**Shaoran: **Yuan!

Shaoran abraçou o filho com força. O pequeno não queria admitir mas estava muito feliz por voltar a casa.

**Shaoran: **Nunca mais me voltes a fazer isto, ouviste? Nunca mais! Estava preocupado contigo!

**Yuan: **Não te vais zangar comigo? Nem me dar uma palmada?

**Shaoran: **Yuan, o que interessa é que voltaste para casa e não te aconteceu nada de mal.

**Yuan: **Olha, papá, esta menina é minha amiga. Foi ela que me trouxe.

Yuan apontou para uma linda jovem. Shaoran tinha a impressão de a ter visto nalgum lado. Pois, claro! Era a rapariga que vira na noite anterior em sua sua casa.

**Shaoran: **Desculpe, menina, não nos vimos antes?

**Sakura: **Se calhar...

O coração de Sakura batia cada vez mais depressa. O seu principe lembrava-se dela. E agora? O que lhe havia de dizer? Estava tão envergonhada. Saiu dali o mais depressa que pode.

**Shaoran: **Espera, eu ainda não...te agradeci!

Alguma coisa mexeu com ele no momento em que a vira. Shaoran não sabia o que era, mas houve qualquer coisa...E aquela rapariga fora gentil em trazer Yuan. Tinha de lhe agradecer, falar com ela...Mas quando a voltaria a ver?


	4. Depois da chuva vem o sol

Oi! Ainda bem que estão a gostar da minha fic!

Aqui vai.

Obrigada pelas reviews!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megumi: **Vês, amor? Não razão para te preocupares tanto. O Yuan está cá em casa, está bem, tens de relaxar um bocadinho...

**Shaoran: **Apanhei um susto, Megumi.

**Megumi: **Eu sei, querido. Eu gosto muito dos teus pequerruchos. Fiquei preocupadissima! Olha, por que é que não esquecemos isso e vamos jantar fora? Já tinhamos combinado!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, hoje não estou com disposição...

**Megumi: **Está bem, como queiras. Eu percebo...

Megumi não disse mais nada mas ficou visivelmente amuada.

**Jun Peng: **Deculpe "intelomper", "senhol" Xiao Lang, mas menino Yuan chama.

**Shaoran: **Eu já lá vou ter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shaoran: **Então, campeão? O que se passa?

**Yuan: **Queria pedir-te desculpa por ter fugido de casa.

**Shaoran: **Espero que não voltes a fazer isso!

**Yuan: **Prometo.

**Shaoran: **Yuan, eu não gosto de me zangar com vocês, tu sabes disso. Ouve, mesmo sem a mamã, vamos continuar a ser uma familia. Eu gosto muito de vocês.

O pequeno sorriu. Decididamente o pai não era assim tão "mau".

**Shaoran: **Vá, toca a durmir.

**Yuan: **Boa noite, papá.

**Shaoran: **Boa noite.

Shaoran saiu do quarto. Jun Peng, que estava a passar por ali, reparou no olhar preocupado do patrão.

**Jun Peng: **Meninos já estão "dulmindo", senhor Xiao Lang?

**Shaoran: **Sim.

**Jun Peng: **O "senhol" tem andado tão "pleocupado"...

**Shaoran: **Pois é, Jun Peng. Nos ultimos tempos, as coisas têm andado dificeis...Não tenho tido tempo para estar com eles e é por isso que me preocupo.

**Jun Peng: **Eu sei. E sei a senhora Chun...Se ela estivesse aqui...

**Shaoran: **Todos nós sentimos a falta dela...

**Jun Peng: **É "dulo" "peldel" uma pessoa de que se gosta...

**Shaoran: **Estou a pensar em arranjar uma ama para eles. Assim sempre têm alguém que tome conta deles.

**Jung Peng: **Sim, "clalo". Amanhã eu "tlato" disso, "senhol" Xiao Lang. Pode "contal" comigo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, no pavilhão...

**Sakura: **Malta, desculpem, mas com esta confusão do miudo esqueci-me do ensaio.

**Hiroya: **Sakura, tens de atinar com estas cenas...

**Oikawa: **Eu logo vi que esta rapariga não servia para a banda. Desculpem mas ela vai ter que sair!

**Tomoyo: **O quê?

**Sakura: **O Oikawa tem razão. Se eu quiser estar na banda tenho de ser responavel. Eu saio.

**Chiharu: **Sakura, não faças isso!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao chegar a casa, deparou-se com a senhora Yamada.

**Senhora Yamada: **Ainda bem que vieste. Preciso defalar contigo.

**Sakura: **O que quer?

**Senhora Yamada: **Dizer-te que te vais embora desta casa!

**Sakura: **O quê?

**Senhora Yamada: **Se não me podes pagar a renda, não podes ficar aqui.

**Sakura: **Eu ganho pouco, o que quer? Ó senhora Yamada, por favor, não me ponha na rua! Peço-lhe! Não tenho para onde ir!

**Senhora Yamda: **Já está decidido.Pega nas tuas coisas e rua! Tens até ao fim do dia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sozinha na rua, Sakura andava cabisbaixa na sua bicicleta. Era facil levar as coisa, uma vez que tinha tão pouco que cabia no atrelado.

Sem banda, sem casa...Que faria ela agora?

**Sakura: **E agora?

Chorou e adormeçeu no banco do jardim. De repente viu-se numa praia. Um raio de luz aproximou-se dela. Ouviu a voz doce da mãe.

**Nadeshico: **Sakura, tens de ter força. Mesmo que tudo pareça ´perdido, pensa que vai tudo correr bem.

Sakura acordou. Bolas, era só o que faltava! Chuva!

**Sakura: **Fogo, será que o São Pedro não me podia dar uma trégua?

Pegou na bicicleta e pedalou o mais depressa que pôde para procurar abrigo. Um carro quase a ia atropelando. E adivinhem quem ia a conduzir...Shaoran, que estava a sair do trabalho.

**Shaoran: **Estás bem?

**Sakura: **O senhor quase me ia matando! Bom, também não posso falar muito. Atravessei sem olhar.

**Shaoran: **Desculpa.

**Sakura: **Bom, eu...Tenho de ir.

**Shaoran: **Espera aí!

**Sakura: **Tenho de me ir embora! Não vê que está a chover?

Shaoran pegou nas mãos de Sakura. Ah, como as mãos do seu principe eram quentinhas...

**Shaoran: **Já estiveste em minha casa e nem o teu nome sei...

**Sakura: **Sakura...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então? Que tal?


	5. Um novo lar e um novo emprego

çãçõ_ç_éááCá estou eu de novo!

Ora vamos lá a ver.

Enquanto Shaoran lhe segurava as mãos, Sakura sentiu um calorzinho, apesar de os dois estarem estarem completamente encharcados devido à chuva que caia sobre eles. Já estava melhor, mais protegida...

**Shaoran: **Sakura...Que nome lindo...

Sakura corou.

**Shaoran: **Obrigada pelo que fizeste ontém pelo Yuan.

**Sakura: **Não tem de quê.

**Shaoran: **Queria te compensar de alguma forma. Queres boleia?

**Sakura: **Não é preciso...Obrigada.

**Shaoran: **Tu não tens para onde ir, pois não?

**Sakura: **Porque diz isso?

**Shaoran: **Andas por aí, sozinha, à chuva...

**Sakura: **Eu gosto de andar à chuva. Lava a alma.

**Shaoran: **Pensei que eram as lagrimas que faziam isso.

**Sakura: **É a mesma coisa...

Os dois estavam cada vez mais perto um do outro. Havia qualquer coisa em Sakura que deixava Shaoran hipnotizado. Aproximou-se dela um pouco e...

Trim Trim!

**Shaoran: **Sim, Megumi?

**Megumi: **Onde é que andas? Já te liguei e não atendeste!

**Shaoran: **Estava a conduzir.

**Megumi: **Vê se te despachas! São quase horas de jantar!

**Sharoan: **Está bem, está bem! Eu já vou.

Quando acabou a chamada Shaoran olhou para todo lado...Mas não via Sakura em lado nenhum...

**Sonomi: **Sakura! Sakura!

**Tomoyo: **Não vale a pena. Ela não está.

**Sonomi: **Ai, Tomoyo. Onde é que ela terá ido com a chuva desta manhã? Estou com o coração tão apertadinho...

**Tomoyo: **Ai, mãe, lá estás tu com os pressentimentos...

A senhora Yamada. espreitou pela janela.

**Sonomi: **A senhora por acaso, não viu a Sakura?

**Senhora Yamada: **Sakura Amamiya? Ela já não mora aqui.

**Sonomi: **Ela já não mora aqui? Como?

**Senhora Yamada: **Acha que uma miuda incapaz de capaz de pagar a renda pode continuar aqui? Foi logo para o olho da rua. E agora se não se importam, vão se embora que tenho mais que fazer.

**Sonomi: **Sua...Sua...Ai, Tomoyo, eu sabia! Eu sabia que se passava alguma coisa com a Sakura.

**Tomoyo: **Eu vou procurá-la. Não te preocupes, mãe. Havemos de encontrar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi estava sentada no Sofá à espera.

**Megumi: **Shaoran, até que enfim!

**Shaoran: **Desculpa a demora. Os miudos?

**Megumi: **Estão no quarto a brincar. Olha, quem será?

Abriu a porta e uma mulher entrou. As duas começaram a dar gritinhos histéricos de felicidade. A mulher estava acompanhada de uma rapariga jovem.

**Megumi: **Olha só quem chegou, amor! A mamã!

Mariko Kinomoto ainda ostentava a beleza da juventude apeser dos seus quarenta e poucos. Era bastanta parecida com Megumi. O mesmo cabelo louro. Os mesmos olhos cinzentos e maliciosos.

**Megumi: **E a minha irmã Miho...

Esta frase foi dita com desprezo. Miho não era nada semelhante à mãe ou à irmã. Tinha cabelo castanho, usava óculos de fundo de garrafão, enfim, não tinha nada a ver com a beleza da mãe e da irmã.

**Eriol: **E a mim? Já te esqueceste que eu existo?

**Shaoran: **Eriol!

Eriol era o seu melhor amigo. A unica pessoa com quem Shaoran se abria. Era advogado.

**Eriol: **Aproveitei que vinha para cá e trouxe aqui estas duas.

**Megumi: **Já não te viamos desde que foste para Inglaterra.

**Eriol: **Pois é, mas agora vim para ficar.

**Megumi: **E a mamã?

**Mariko: **Eu vim cá só passar uns dias. Tenho de tratar da herança. A morte do meu Fujitaka deixou-nos abaladas, sabe, e por isso, quanto mais cedo tratarmos disso, melhor. É verdade, Shaoran, estou muito contente por voltar a vê-lo, querido. Como está o meu futuro genro?

**Shaoran: **Bem obrigado, Mariko.

**Mariko: **E os pimpolhos? Como estão?

**Shaoran: **Estão bem. estão lá no quarto.

Yuan e Lien estavam nas escadas a observá-los.

**Shaoran: **Ah, estão aí. Meninos, venham cá comprimentar a Mariko.

**Yuan e Lien: **Olá.

**Mariko: **Olha só os meus pimpolhos! O Yuan está cada vez mais parecido consigo, Shaoran. E a Lien...Faz me lembrar a minha Megumi quando era pequena.

**Yuan: **Desculpe? Não tem nada a ver!

**Mariko: **Bom, eu vou para o quarto descansar um bocado. Miho, leve as malas para cima!

**Miho: **Oh, mamã...

**Mariko: **Nada de reclamações! Leve as malas para o quarto. Vá, andor!

**Megumi: **Espere aí, mamã! Temos de pôr a conversa em dia!

**Yuan: **Papá, estou cheio de fome!

**Lien: **E eu!

**Shaoran: **O Wei e a Jun Peng já vêm trazer o jantar.

**Yuan: **'bora lá para o jardim.

Yuan e Lien sairam.

**Eriol: **Então, meu caro? Já sei que as coisas estão muito animadas por aqui.

**Shaoran: **Isso é verdade.

**Eriol: **Pois, pelo que contaste ao telefone...Faço ideia: A "festa-surpresa" da Meilin, aquela cena do Yuan...

"Aquela cena do Yuan"...

Fez-lhe lembrar...

FLASHBACK

**Shaoran: **Sakura...Que nome lindo...

Sakura corou.

**Shaoran: **Obrigada pelo que fizeste ontém pelo Yuan.

**Sakura: **Não tem de quê.

**Shaoran: **Queria te compensar de alguma forma. Queres boleia?

**Sakura: **Não é preciso...Obrigada.

**Shaoran: **Tu não tens para onde ir, pois não?

**Sakura: **Porque diz isso?

**Shaoran: **Andas por aí, sozinha, à chuva...

**Sakura: **Eu gosto de andar à chuva. Lava a alma.

**Shaoran: **Pensei que eram as lagrimas que faziam isso.

**Sakura: **É a mesma coisa...

Os dois estavam cada vez mais perto um do outro. Havia qualquer coisa em Sakura que deixava Shaoran hipnotizado. Aproximou-se dela um pouco e...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

**Eriol: **Shaoran? Shaoran? Estás aí?

**Shaoran: **Hã? Desculpa, estava a pensar...

**Eriol: **Isso eu vi. mas em quê?

**Shaoran: **Lembras daquela miuda que eu te falei? A que trouxe o Yuan para casa? Acabei de a encontrar.

**Eriol: **Não posso! A sério?

**Shaoran: **Sim. Estava à chuva, sozinha...Não sei porquê mas tenho a sensação de que ela não tem onde ficar...

**Eriol: **Estavas a pensar nela, aposto! Cá para mim...

**Shaoran: **Cá para ti o quê?

**Eriol: **Cá para mim...apaixonaste-te!

**Shaoran: **Não devo ter ouvido bem...Eu? Apaixonado?

**Eriol: **Sim, pela "menina da bicicleta"...

**Shaoran ( corado ) : **Estás mas é doido! Fiquei com pena de a ver assim sozinha. Mais nada! E além disso, foi muito simpático da parte dela ter trazido o Yuan...

**Eriol: **Sim, pois, claro! Ela é bonita? Vais-me dizer que não reparaste...

Bem, a esta tirada, Shaoran atrapalhou-se mesmo!

**Shaoran: **Sim..È...muito bonita...Mas isso é-me indiferente!

**Eriol: **Continua a enganar-me, Shao! Continua!

**Meilin: **Sim, Kaede, encontramos na discoteca. Não te preocupes, eu dou a volta ao Shao. O quê? O bonzão do Gobei também vai lá estar? Ah, agora de certeza que vou! Txau.

O que Meilin não sabia era que Megumi e Mariko estavam a ouvir tudo.

**Meilin: **Priminho...

**Shaoran: **O que queres?

**Meilin: **Uma amiga lá da escola faz anos e convidou-me para a festa em casa dela. Posso ir, priminho?

**Shaoran: **Vai alguém conigo?

**Meilin: **Sim, a Kaede.

**Shaoran: **Não sei...

**Meilin: **Vá lá, priminho...

**Shaoran: **Está bem, se é a Kaede e a s tuas amigas lá da escola, podes ir.

**Meilin: **Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada , obrigada, obrigada! És o meu priminho preferido...

**Shaoran: **Graxista!

Na rua, Sakura ia pedalando na sua bicicleta a´te que um carro a derruba, sujando toda de lama...

**Sakura: **Seu "trombalazanas" ! Seu...gnomo! Idiota!

Qual não foi ao seu desespero ao ver a bicicleta num estado lastimoso.

**Sakura: **Ai, e agora? A minha bicicleta...As minhas coisinhas! Ó fadas e duendes da tempestade, por favor, ajudem-me...

Sakura apertou as mãos e fechou os olhos. Uma rajada de vento colorida aproximu-se da bicicleta, deixando-a como nova, para grande grande alegria e surpresa da rapariga.

**Tomoyo: **Sakura! Estive á tua procura o tempo todo...

**Sakura: **Tomoyo...

**Tomoyo: **Por que é que não nos disseste que tinhas sido despejada? Hoje ficas em nossa casa.

**Sonomi: **Ai, Sakura! Põe a mão no meu coração. Olha só! Bate que nem um tambor! Estava preocupada contigo, querida!

**Sakura: **Eu sei, tia. Mas é que...Sou um desastre! Não vos queria dar trabalho...

De repente, ouviu um coro de vozes a cantar...

ááNÃO TENHO NADA

MAS TENHO, TENHO TUDO

SOU RICA EM SONHOS

E POBRE, POBRE EM OURO

POIS NÃO ME IMPORTA

POIS SÓ POR TER DINHEIRO

NÃO COMPRO AMIGOS, ESTRELAS

UM AMOR VERDADEIRO

Sakura foi até à janela e viu a banda a cantar para ela. Abriu a porta e juntou-se a eles...

**Sakura: **Kenji, Hiroya, Chiharu.

**Chiharu: **Sakura, a banda não é a mesma sem ti.

**Hiroya: **Somos teus amigos, lembras-te?

**Kenji: **Estás á espera de quê? Temos um concerto agora mesmo!

Na discoteca, Meilin divertia-se á grande.

**Meilin: **Nem acredito que aqui estás.

**Gobei: **Nem eu acredito que aqui estás! Queres um copo?

**Meilin: **Sim, obrigada.

A banda começou a tocar.

**Mariko: **Shaoran, por acaso, não sabe da sua prima?

**Shaoran: **Sei. Está na festa de anos de uma amiga...

**Mariko: **Pois...Menitu-lhe. Está é na discoteca com um tal Gobei.

**Shaoran: **O QUÊ! Esse tipo é um sacana! Anda com a primeira que lhe aparece à frente! Ainda por cima num sitio desses!

**Megumi: **Amor, ela ainda é muito nova!

**Shaoran: **E não tem a noção do perigo. Eu vou buscá-la e é já

Enquanto a banda tocava, Hiroya reparou em Meilin estava com tipo. Que raiva isso lhe dava!

Quanto a Meilin...Essa já bebera um bocadinho demais...

A banda acabou de tocar. Sakura viu Shaoran entrar na discoteca e vir na sua direcção.

**Shaoran: **Sakura?

**Sakura: **Ainda se lembra do meu nome?

**Shaoran: **Não estava à espera de te encontrar aqui...

**Sakura: **Nem eu estava à espera de o encontrar aqui...

Alguem empurou sem querer Shaoran que ia quase caindo em cima desakura. Os dois estavam muito proximos...

**Megumi: **Shaoran!

Megumi deitou-se um olhar fulminante...

**Megumi: **Já encontraste a Melin?

**Shaoran: **Não.

**Megumi: **Quem é essa?

**Shaoran: **È um conhecida minha. Tu por acaso não viste a minha prima, a Meilin?

**Sakura: **Está ali!

**Shaoran: **MEILIN LI! VENS COMIGO PARA CASA IMEDIATAMENTE!

**Meilin: **Olha o Shao! Olá, xao xao! Tudo bem?

**Hiroya: **Aquele gajo deixou aqui sozinha para ir ter com outra miuda e ela bebeu demais. Senhor Li, eu fico aqui com ela. depois levo-a para casa.

**Shaoran: **Posso confiar em ti?

**Hiroya: **Fique descansado.

Shaoran lá concordou mas com um misto de desconfiança. Qualquer rapaz que se aproximasse de Meilin era certo e sabido que Shaoran queria ter a certeza que eram de confiança. Contudo, aquele rapaz parecia ser responsavel...

Sakura ohou para e viu uma carteira caida. Abriu-a para ver de quem era. Era do seu principe!

**Sakura: **Senhor Li! Senhor Li! Espere!

Mas o carro já tinha partido. Apanhou um taxi até à casa dos Li.

**Shaoran: **Eu não devia tê-la deixado ir. Não devia!

**Megumi: **Mais uma noite arruinada por causa dos miudos! Francamente, Shaoran!

**Shaoran: **Megumi...

**Megumi: **Estou a falar a sério! Há sempre problemas com eles: Ou é a Yuan , ou a Lien, ou a Meilin...

**Shaoran: **Megumi, eu estou tão chateado com isto como tu! E não fales assim deles! São os meus filhos e a minha prima!

**Megumi: **Os teus filhos e a tua prima...Pois! Olha, acabou-se a conversa!

Megumi foi para cima furiosa.

**Eriol: **A tua noiva acordou com o pé esquerdo...

**Shaoran: **Eu preciso mesmo de arranjar uma ama para o Yuan e Lien...Eu juro, Eriol. Se uma mulher decente para tomar contar dos meus filhos aparecer por aquela porta...Eu contrato-a logo!

Tocaram á porta e Shaoran foi abirir, e para sua grande surpresa, era...

**Sakura: **Olá, senhor Li.

**Shaoran: **O...Olá.

**Sakura: **Eu...vim lhe entregar a sua cateira. Deixou-a cair.

**Shaoran: **Obrigado. Olha...Sakura...

**Sakura: **Sim?

**Shaoran: **Eu tenho um emprego e um tecto para te oferecer.

**Sakura: **Como?

**Shaoran: **Preciso de uma ama para o Yuan e a Lien. Aceitas?

**Sakura: **Bem, eu...

**Jun Peng: **"Senhol" Xiao Lang, o "senhol" tem a "celteza" ? Esta menina não tem "expeliencia" !

**Shaoran: **Eu tenho a certeza de que ela vai dar-se bem, Jun Peng.

**Eriol: **Exacto. e a miuda parece-me simpática...

**Jun Peng: **Menino Yuan e menina Lien são "clianças" muito dificeis e "plecisam" de muita disciplina.. A menina acha que consegue?

**Sakura: **Se se portarem mal, vão se haver comigo!

**Shaoran: **Menina Sakura, está contratada!

**Sakura: **Obrigada, patrãozinho!

**Megumi: **Shaoran!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, deixa-me apresentar-ta. Éa ama do Yuan e da Lien. Acabei agora mesmo de a contratar.

**Megumi: **Podias-me ter dito. Eu arranjava-te uma, Shaoran!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, a Sakura já conhece os miudos. Ela vai conseguir cumprir a sua função como deve ser.

**Megumi:** Duvido. Mas enfim, tu lá sabes...

**Sakura: **Eu deixei as minhas coisas em casa da minha tia...

**Shaoran: **Porque não ficas cá já esta noite? Amanhã vais buscar as tuas coisas. A Jun Peng empresta-te uma camisa de durmir. Pode ser, Jun Peng? Já agora, mostra-lhe o quarto onde ela vai durmir.

**Jun Peng: **Sim, "senhol". Com "celteza". Vamos, menina.

**Eriol: **E eu tambem tenho de me ir embora. Adeus, Shaoran.

**Shaoran: **Adeus, Eriol.

Megumi aproveitou o facto de elas terem saido para dizer das boas ao noivo.

**Megumi: **Não sabia que tinhas tanta intimidade com os teus empregados. Até a tratas pelo nome próprio!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, eu já conhecia a Sakura. Foi ela que trouxe o Yuan para casa. Tinha de a compensar! Ela não tem para onde ir!

**Megumi: **Andas muito caridoso, ultimamtne. Até demais.

**Shaoran: **Francamente, Megumi! Andas-te sempre a queixar que não temos muito tempo para estarmos juntos e que só quero saber da casa e da empresa! E agora que arranjo a solução para os nossos problemas, tu ainda te queixas! Estás a ser egoista, sabes?

**Megumi:** Não gostei do ar dela. Nem da maneira como ela olha para ti.

**Shaoran: **Megumi, por favor, confia em mim!

**Megumi: **Em ti eu confio. Não confio é nela! Mas estou a avisar: Se ela confundir os filhos com pai, vai se haver comigo!

Meilin e Hiroya chagaram à residência Li.

**Hiroya:** Bom, Meilin, é melhor entrares antes que o teu primo te dê um raspanete.

**Meilin: **Bigada, Hiroya. És um bom maninho emprestado...

Edeu-lhe um beijo carinhoso na face. Dirigiu-se a casa.

**Hiroya: **"Maninho emprestado"...

E quando Hiroya menos esperava, Meilin voltou atrás e deu beijo de tirar o folego...Desta vez nos labios!

**Jun Peng: **Aqui é seu "qualto", menina.

**Sakura: **Obrigada, dona "Jumba"

**Jun Peng: **Jun Peng, menina! Jun Peng!

**Sakura: **Ou isso. A senhora não é japonesa, pois não?

**Jun Peng: **Não. Sou chinesa.

**Sakura: **Ah! E...Olhe, quem era aquelagaja loura?

**Jun Peng: **"Gaja" ? Veja lácomo fala, menina! É Megumi Kinomoto, noiva de "senhol" Xiao Lang.

**Sakura: **N...Noiva?

Sakura sentiu o coração partir-se. O seu principe encantado ia casar-se?

**Jun Peng: **bem, já está tudo. Vou "letilal-me".

**Sakura: **Vou ter com os meninos. Eles vão ficar contentes!

**Jun Peng: **Meninos estam "dulmindo" a esta "hola". E menina "Sakula" devia "fazel" o mesmo. Wan an.

**Sakura:** O quê?

**Jun Peng: **Wan an. É boa noite em chinês.

**Sakura: **Oh! Isso para mim é chinês!

**Jun Peng:** Boa noite.

Sakura ficou só com os seus pensamentos.

**Sakura: **O que achas, mãezinha? Já tenho casa, tenho um novo emprego, estou a viver no palácio do meu principe...O pior é que ele vai casar com a bruxa...Ai, como estão os pequerruchos? Tenho de os ver. Não resisto!

**Megumi: **É o que eu digo, mamã. O Shaoran contratou uma qualquer para tomar conta dos diabretes.

**Mariko: **Isso até tem uma vantagem, querida.Pense bem: Os piralhos ficam entregues à essa miuda, enquanto que o Shaoran tem mais tempo livre para si...

**Megumi: **Não gostei da maneira da maneira com ela olha para ele. Nem da maneira como ele olha para ela.

**Mariko: **Ele retribui a simpatia?

**Megumi: **Sim.

**Mariko: **Não se preocupe. Já sabe como é o Shaoran: Duro por fora, mas mole por dentro. Esqueça a empregadita. O Shaoran nunca olhará para raparigas dessas. Além disso ele é seu noivo! Amanhã, dê-lhe muitos miminhos e peça-lhe desculpa, está bem?

Sakura andava pela casa. Olhou para uma porta e espreitou pela fechadura.

**Sakura: **Este é o quarto da bruxa. Livra!

Andou mais um pouco até chegar a outro quarto. Abriu a porta...

**Sakura: **Ai, meu deus! Este é o quarto do principe!

Felicissima deitou-se na cama dele. A porta abriu-se e...Era Shaoran só com uma toalha com à cintura pois tinha acabado de tomar banho!

**Shaoran: **O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Sakura: **Eu...eu queria ir à casa debanho mas enganei-me. Sabe onde é?

Embaraçado, Shaoran apontou para fora do quarto. Sakura saiu, completamente envergonhada e corada.

Que tal? Mais um capítulo, hein? Outro amanhã sem falta juro! Desculpem não ter postado há mais tempo, masé que eu estive na costa...Beijinhos.


	6. Em casa do principe Shaoran

ááBom, agora que a Sakura já tem um novo emprego, uma nova casa, vamos ver o que vai acontecer...

Sakura durmia tranquilamente na sua nova caminha, na sua nova casa. Shaoran entrou no quarto e chamou-a baixinho.

**Shaoran: **Sakura, Sakura...

Sakura abriu lentamente os olhos e esboçou um lindo sorriso.

**Sakura: **O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Shaoran: **Ficas tão linda quando estás a durmir...

**Sakura: **Adoro ouvir-te dizer o meu nome...

**Sakura: **Sakura, Sakura...

**Jun Peng: **Menina "Sakula" ! Menina "Sakula" ! Tocaa "acoldal" ! Temos muito "tlabalho" !

**Sakura: **Oh, dona "Jumba"...Deixe-me durmir mais um bocadinho...Estava a ter um sonho tão bom...

**Jun Peng: **Jun Peng, menina! E deixe-se de sonhos! Vá imediatamente "pala" baixo!

Dito isto, Jun Peng saiu do quarto. Sakura ainda tentou durmir mais um pouco para ver se voltava àquele sonho lindo, o seu principe indo ter com ela, chamando-a...Quase a beijara!

**Sakura: **Bolas! Agora o sonho já não volta!

Na sala de jantar, todos estavam preparados para o pequeno almoço.

**Yuan: **Então, papá? Disseste que hoje iamos ter uma surpresa...

**Shaoran: **E vão.

**Lien: **Vá lá, papá! Diz o que é!

**Shaoran: **Olhem, aí vem ela.

**Sakura: **Bom dia, flor do dia!

**Yuan e Lien: **Sakura!

Os pequenos atiraram-se a ela, abraçando-a com carinho...

**Sakura: **Os meus lindos! Estou tão contente por vos ver...

**Lien: **O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Shaoran: **A Sakura vai ser a vossa ama.

**Yuan: **Quer dizer que vais ficar cá em casa? Vais tomar contar de nós? Boa!

**Sakura: **E vamos brincar os três juntos, todos os dias!

**Shaoran: **Fico contente por se darem bem. Agora despachem-se.

Lá tomaram o pequeno almoço.

**Megumi:** Desculpe lá, menina, mas os empregados comem na cozinha!

**Sakura: **Pronto, desculpe! Como a Jun Peng está aí...

**Megumi: **Mas a Jun Peng já está cá em casa há 10 anos.Já faz practicamente parte da familia, o que não é o seu caso!

**Shaoran: **Vá lá, Megumi, deixa lá a Sakura comer aqui.

**Megumi: **Está bem, querido, mas é só porque tu pediste!

**Meilin: **Ai, Shaoran, não posso faltar ás aulas hoje? Estou com dores de cabeça!

**Shaoran: **Se não tivesses ido para a farra e bebido demais, nada disso acontecia, não achas, Meilin?

**Meilin: **Isso é um sim?

**Shaoran: **É um não!

Meilin lá pegou na mochila e saiu para as aulas contrariada.

**Shaoran: **Bem , está na hora de irem para o Infantário. O Dan leva-vos.

Dan era o motorista.

**Yuan: **Papá, não podemos ir a pé com a Sakura?

**Shaoran: **Mas o Dan costuma levar-vos!

**Yuan: **Os outros meninos vão com as mães. Só nós é que não!

**Jun Peng: **Deixe lá, "senhol" Li. Eles "plecisam" mesmo de "figula" feminina.

**Shaoran: **Está bem. Pode ser. Mas cuidadinho, hein Lien? Vai devagar!

**Lien: **'tá bem.

Lá foram caminhando pela rua em direcção ao infantário.

**Sakura: **O teu pai parecia preocupado com a Lien...

**Yuan: **Por vontade dele, ela nem vinha a pé.

**Sakura: **Porquê?

**Lien: **Sim, porquê?

**Yuan: **A Lien tem asma. O papá está sempre com medo que lhe dê alguma crise...

**Sakura: **Ah! Bom, já cá estamos! A minha beijoca!

Os pequenos deram-lhe um beijinho carinhoso na face.

**Sakura: **Vá, toca andar!

Um, dois, três batalhões

Quatro batatas e cinco feijões.

Era uma lengalenga que aprendera qunado era pequena.

Mariko foi então ter com o seu advogado para tratar da herança.

**Mariko: **Bom dia, Tokugawa.

**Tokugawa: **Bom dia, Mariko.

**Mariko: **Tokugawa, eu agradecia que tratasse disso o mais breve possivel. Ainda estou muito abalada com a morte do meu Fujitaka.

**Togukawa: **Mariko, Eu precisava de falar consigo acerca disso mesmo.

**Mariko: **Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Tokugawa: **Sim. A senhora teve conhecimento de que o seu marido Fujitaka teve uma filha fora do casamento?

**Megumi: **O QUÊ!

Megumi ficou pasma. Todos os planos tinham ido por água abaixo. Casaria com Fujitaka e ficaria com dinheiro da herança. Mas agora, uma filha ilegitima daria cabo de tudo!

**Megumi:** Mas espere aí, se ele não a perfilhou, essa bastarda não tem direito a nada.

**Tokugawa: **Não teria...Se o Fujitaka não a tivesse perfilhado em testamento.

**Megumi: **Não pode ser!

**Tokugawa:** Segundo o testametnto, essa menina tem direito a metade dos bens.

**Megumi: **A metade?E as minhas filhas? Não há maneira de impedir isso?

**Tokugawa:** Haver, há. Até daqui a um ano, não se pode mexer nesse dinheiro. Essa menina ou a mãe tem de reclamar a herança no prazo de um ano.

**Megumi: **E se ela não aparecer?

**Tokugawa: **O dinheiro é todo para vocês.

Á hora de jantar, em casa dos Li.

**Yuan: **Bolas, sopa? Blearg!

**Wei: **Menino Yuan, eu fiz essa sopa especialmente para vocês e ainda reclama? Vá lá, está uma delicia e faz bem.

**Sakura: **O Wei tem razão. E olha que a sopa também conta histórias.

**Lien: **A sério?

**Sakura: **A sério. Olha: As ervilhas são princesas. A cenoura é a a ama e as hortaliças são os jardins do palácio.

Os pequenos comeram a sopa, satisfeitos.

**Wei: **Belo truque! Jun Peng, vem-me ajudar com a roupa.

**Jun Peng: **Já vou, "moldomo" !

**Wei: **Senhor mordomo!

Sakura, Lien e Yuan dificilmente controlaram o riso.

Sakura pôs os pequenos na cama. Contou-lhes uma história e deu-lhes um beijo de boa noite.

**Yuan: **Sakura, traz-nos um copo de leite, se faz favor...

**Sakura: **Está bem, espera aí um bocadinho que eu trago já.

Sakura foi até á cozinha e deparou-se com Shaoran.

**Sakura: **O..Olá, senhor Li.

**Shaoran: **Então, que vieste cá fazer?

**Sakura: **Bem, eu...vim buscar um copo de leite para os meninos...

**Shaoran: **A Chun fazia isso todas as noites. Ainda bem que te contratei, Sakura. Sei que tensandas a cuidarbem deles. Até comeram a sopa. Eles detestam legumes.

**Sakura:** Ora, isso não foi nada.

**Shaoran: **Eles gostam muito de ti... Tens sido impecavel.

**Sakura: **Sabe, senhor Li, eu tenho-me afeiçoado a eles. São tão queridos...Tal como eu, não têm mãe...E tal como eu, têm saudades dela...

Uma lagrima escorreu pela face de Sakura...

**Shaoran: **Isso é o quê? Uma lágrima ou uma gota de orvalho?

Shaoran secou a lagrima de Sakura. Como Sakura se sentiu tão bem com aqule geto tão carinhoso e gentil! E também com aquele olhar profundo. Os dois não tiravam os olhos um do outro...Sharan aproximou-se dela e...

**Megumi: **Shaoran, não te vais deitar?

**Shaoran: **Já vou. Boa noite, Sakura.

**Sakura: **Boa noite, senhor Li.

Mais um capítulo tal como prometido. Até ao proximo!


	7. Um grande susto

Cá estou eu de novo para mais um capítulo…

* * *

Mais um dia na casa Li. Sakura estava a arrumar as suas. Os pequenos entraram no quarto. Um caixinha chamou à atenção de Yuan. 

**Yuan: **Bom dia, Sakura. O que é que está ali dentro?

**Sakura: **São os meus amuletos. Querem ver?

**Lien: **Amuletos?

**Sakura: **Sim. Dão sorte. Olhem, esta patinha de coelho...Não é fofa?

**Yuan: **Não é verdadeira, pois não?

**Sakura: **Claro que não! É de peluche!

**Lien: **Gosto destas pedrinhas...

**Sakura: **Um dia destes explico para que serve cada um deles. Agora vamos mas é para baixo tomar o pequeno-almoço antes que o vosso pai se zangue.

* * *

Assim foram. Sakura correu pelas escadas e sem querer, derrubou um vaso de porcelana que logo se partiu em pedaços. 

**Sakura: **Ups!

**Megumi: **Sua desastrada!

**Mariko: **Realmente...

**Shaoran: **Sakura, olha que fizeste!

**Sakura: **Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! Desculpe, senhor Li! Foi sem querer...Eu colo tudo!

**Jun Peng: **"Colal", "colal!...Esse vaso "ela" "lalo" !

**Sakura: **E se é raro...é caro! Eu apanho isto já!

**Yuan: **Nós ajudamos-te!

**Megumi: **Nem pensar! Onde é que já se viu os donos da casa ajudar uma empregada! Vamos mas é tomar o pequeno-almoço. E quanto á menina, limpe isso tudo!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, também não é caso para lhe falares assim. Vá, Sakura, limpa isso num instante e depois vem comer. Para a proxima espero que tenhas mais cuidado!

**Mariko: **Ora aí está! Vamos embora que estou cheia de fome.

Shaoran ainda abriu a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, mas Megumi puxou-o logo para a sala de jantar.

Sentada na escada Sakura começou a chorar. Jun Peng sentiu uma certa pena ao vê-la assim...

**Jun Peng: **A "cholal" "soble" esses cacos..."palece" a "cindelela" .

**Sakura: **Pareço mais é a Gata Borralheira. Isso sim! Não me podem tratar assim, dona "Jumba"! Sou pobre mas honrada!

**Jun Peng: **Vá lá, então, não "choles", "quelida" ! Eu vou "buscal" uma pá e uma "vassola" . Assim, ainda te "coltas" !

* * *

No seu quarto, Megumi examinva uma carta que encontrara em sua casa. Era uma cata da amante, a mãe da malfadada miuda bastarda contando-lhe da sua gravidez. 

Meu amor

Soube que tenho uma criança a crescer. É o fruto do nosso amor. Espero que um dia a possas ver, e que possamos ser felizes os dois juntos.

Nadeshiko.

**Mariko: **Nadeshiko, Nadeshiko Amamiya...Então é assim que ela se chama...Onde estará a filha dela?Eu não o aturei vinte anos para depois vir uma bastarda e estragar tudo! Espera aí! A morada! Ah ah! A morada! Já sei o que vou fazer!

**Megumi: **Mamã, preciso de falr consigo...

**Mariko:** Diga, querida...

**Megumi: **Aquela criadita está sempre a fazer olhinhos ao Shaoran. Não aguento mais aquela miuda cá em casa!

**Mariko: **Querida, eu já lhe disse para não se preocupar com a criadita!

**Megumi:**Não preciso! Olhe que eu vi! Os dois! Ontém na cozinha! Quero dizer...Não aconteceu nada mas foi só porque eu apareci! Eu bem vi a maneira como eles se olhavam...

**Mariko: **Isso já é outra coisa! Não se precupe...Eu acabei de ter uma ideia para pôr a Sakura fora desta casa!

* * *

Depois do pequeno-almoço, Sakura foi encarregada de fazer as limpezas. Naquele momento estava com Nayumi, uma empregada, a limpar o quarto de Shaoran. 

**Sakura:** Foi horrivel! Viste só como me trataram?

**Nayumi:** Não há direito...

**Sakura:** Ya. espero que elas se encham de baratas, daquelas bem peludas, que nunca foram á depilação...

**Nayumi:** Sakura, é melhor ficares calada! Se te ouvem...

**Megumi:** OS MEUS BRINCOS!

**Sakura:** O que é que se passa lá em baixo?

As duas correu para a sala para ver de onde vinham os gritos.

**Megumi:** Os meus brincos! Aqueles brincos que tu me deste, Shaoran! Roubaram-mos!

**Shaoran:** Megumi, não os terás perdido?

**Megumi:** Não os perdi! Estavam na minha mala e já não estão! Roubaram-mos de certeza!

**Wei:** Mas, menina Megumi, já os procurámos por todo o lado e nada!

**Megumi:** Já viram no quarto da Sakura?

**Shaoran:** Megumi, não estás a acusar a Sakura, pois não?

**Megumi:** Só pode ter sido ela!

**Shaoran:** Megumi, não podes acusar ninguém sem provas!

**Mariko:** Shaoran, não seja ingénuo! Foi ela! Despeça-a!

**Sakura:** Eu não roubei nada! Nem uso brincos!

Lien assitia áquela discussão assustada. De repente, começou a sentir-se mal. Faltava-lhe o ar.

**Shaoran:** Lien, o que...WEI, JUN PENG, TRAGAM A BOMBA, DEPRESSA!

Wei e Jun Peng correram a buscar a bombinha de Lien. A pequena não conseguia respirar. Estava prestes a desfalecer.

**Shaoran:** Lien , filhota, aguenta!

**Sakura:** Lien, tem calma! Respira devagarinho...Isso! Wei, já não é preciso! Pronto, já passou. Estás melhor, agora?

**Lien:** S...Sim...

Shaoran sorriu para Sakura como forma de gratidão. Sakura correspondeu ao sorriso.

**Shaoran:** Salvaste-lhe a vida. Vês? A Sakura salvou-lhe a vida. Ainda achas que ela é capaz de roubar?

**Megumi:** Nunca fiando, Shaoran! Nunca fiando!

**Shaoran:** Olha, Megumi, já chega!

Megumi foi para o quarto com a mãe, furiosa.

**Shaoran:** Sentes-te melhor, princesinha?

**Lien:** Sim, graças á Sakura..

**Shaoran:** Sakura...Obrigado...

**Sakura:** Não tem de quem, meu prin...senhor Li.

**Shaoran:** Eu vou para a biblioteca.

**Sakura:** Oh, pequenina, pregaste-me um susto!

**Lien:** Quando estou nervosa, tenho sempre estas crises...

**Sakura:** Ah, então isso é nervos! Eu também já passei por isso.

**Yuan:** Também tiveste asma?

**Sakura:** Asma? Não. Soluços! Sempre que o professor me chamava ao quadro era logo: Hic, hic, hic! Mas vi que isso era de estar nervosa, e curei-me logo.

**Yuan:** Como?

**Sakura:** Pensando em coisas boas...Resulta sempre!

**Yuan:** Queres ir jogar á bola no jardim?

**Sakura:** Tá bem, mas primeiro tenho de fazer uma coisa.

Sakura foi até ao jardim. Pegou na sua noz prateada e enterrou-a.

Sakura: Mamã, disseste para plantar esta noz num sitio que eu gostasse muito. Mamã, é aqui que que eu quero ficar! Ao lado do meu principe...Mesmo que ele tenha noiva. Ao menos posso vê-lo. Por favor, pede ás fadinhas que protejam o senhor Li e todos os que moram nesta casa...

* * *

Que tal? Segunda feira mais um capítulo! 


	8. Takeshi

Oi! Desculpem não ter postado segunda feira como prometi. É que thouve um erro e não pude submeter o documento. E tive trancada em casa a estudar para psicologia.

Mas aqui vai.

* * *

No pavilhão, a malta esperava por Sakura. 

**Sakura: **Desculpem, malta. Atrasei-me.

**Chiharu: **Isso já nós vimos.

**Sakura: **O que querem que eu faça?Até tive de inventar uma desculpa ao senhor Li para poder vir.

Hiroya viu que Meilin tinha vindo com Sakura. Os dois olharam um para o outro sem saber o que dizer depois daquele beijo.

**Tomoyo: **Deixa lá. Hoje temos uma musica nova. Prontos?

QUERO VER  
SEGUNDO A SEGUNDO  
ESTE NOSSO MUNDO  
COMO UM JOGO A DOIS

QUERO TER  
O TEMPO PARADO  
SE ESTÁS DO MEU LADO  
DEIXO P'RA DEPOIS

EU OIÇO UM TIC TAC, TIC TAC  
OIÇO UM TIC TAC  
CONTO OS SEGUNDOS QUE FALTAM P'RA TE VER

EU OIÇO UM TIC TAC, TIC TAC  
OIÇO UM TIC TAC  
É O MEU CORAÇÃO QUE BATE  
LOUCO P'RA TE VER  
LOUCO P'RA TE VER

QUERES SER  
O MEU SOL BRILHANTE  
NASCES RADIANTE  
E VENS-ME ACORDAR

ESSE AMOR  
TÃO DOCE E DIFERENTE  
CRESCE DE REPENTE  
E FAZ-ME VIBRAR

SE EU TIVER QUE TE ESPERAR  
TUDO BEM, EU VOU AGUENTAR  
SE EU OIÇO UM TIC TAC, TIC TAC  
UM DOCE TIC TAC

**Tomoyo: **Que tal?

**Sakura: **Ri-fixe!

**Meilin: **Por falar em musica...Queria pedir-vos uma coisa...

**Kenji: **O quê?

**Melin: **Possso juntar-me á vossa banda?

**Sakura: **Queres te juntar á banda? Isso seria super hiper mega bacano!

**Hiroya: **E...tens experiência? Percebes alguma coisa de musica?

**Meilin: **Para vossa informação, tenho aulas de piano. Podia ser a vossa teclista.

**Kenji: **Bom...bom...Até estamos a precisar de uma.

**Meilin: **Bom, o melhor é ir andando, antes que o Shao descubra que basei de casa sem ele saber.

**Sakura: **Vai andando que eu já vou.

**Tomoyo: **Então, amiga, que tal te estás a dar em casa do Li? Ele não te chateia muito?

**Sakura: **Nah, o senhor Li pode ter mau feitio mas é boa pessoa. Quem me tira do sério é a noiva dele.

**Tomoyo: **Estou a ver. Sakura...Tu estás apaixonda pelo senhor Li, não estás?

**Sakura:** Sim...Mas não comentes isso com ninguém...

**Tomoyo: **Tá bom. eu não digo a ninguém, fica descansada.

**Sakura: **Bom, tenho de ir. Txau, malta.

Ia a caminho da casa Li, quando de repente viu uma criança. O rapazinho era uns cinco anos mais velho que Yuan e Lien. Tinha um ar assustado.

**Sakura: **Olá.

**Takeshi: **O..olá.

**Sakura: **Que fazes aqui no meio da rua? Os meninos como tu deviam estar na cama a esta hora.

**Takeshi: **Não posso. Não tenho casa.

**Sakura: **Não tens casa? E a tua mãe? E o teu pai?

**Takeshi: **Não tenho páis. Fugi de um orfanato.

**Sakura: **De um orfanato...Então...Não tens ninguém...

**Takeshi: **Tenho uma tia. Mas não sei onde ela mora...Fugi para ir ter com ela.

**Sakura: **Olha, fazemos assim. Ficas comigo em casa do senhor Li, pode ser? A casa é muito grande. Ficas connosco até encontrares a tua tia.

**Takeshi: **Obrigado.

**Sakura: **Como te chamas?

**Takeshi: **Chamo-me Takeshi. E tu?

**Sakura: **Eu sou a Sakura. Bom, vamos?

**Takeshi: **Vamos.

* * *

Mariko dirigiu-se então à morada do remetente da carta. Tocou á campaínha.

**Nabiki: **Sim?

**Mariko: **Nadeshiko Amamiya?

**Nabiki: **Não. Fui amiga dela. Sou Nabiki Tendo. Quem é a senhora?

**Mariko: **Sou...uma amiga de infância da Nadeshiko.

**Nabiki: **A Nadeshiko nunca me falou de si...Mas entre. Afinal o que quer dela?

**Mariko: **É que eu vivi uns tempos em Tóquio e não tive contacto com ela. Ouvi dizer que ela tem uma filha...

**Nabiki: **Sim, ela teveuma filha. Mas não sei o nome dela. nem onde ela está.

**Mariko: **Tem a certeza?

**Nabiki: **Sim. Ela teve a criança e depois foi-se embora. Sei que ela faleceu. Mas não sei da criança.

**Mariko: **Conhece alguém que sabe?

**Nabiki: **Por acaso, há uma pessoa que sabe. É uma amiga da Nadeshiko. Tem um cabeleireiro.

**Mariko: **E onde fica esse cabeleireiro?

* * *

Enquanto isso, Sakura levou Takeshi para casa dos Li.

**Jun Peng: **Menina "Sakula", onde esteve? Se "senhol" Xiao Lang "soubel" que menina esteve "fola" a "talde" toda...

**Sakura: **Não lhe conte nada, dona "Jumba", por favor...

**Jun Peng: **Já lhe disse que é Jun Peng! Vá, meninos estão á "espela". Mas..quem é esse menino?

**Sakura: **É o Takeshi. Encontrei na rua. Não tem onde ficar.

**Jun Peng: **Não me diga que menino vai "fical" cá em casa!

**Sakura:** Vá lá...

**Jun Peng:** Não sei se "senhol" Xiao Lang vai "concoldal"...

* * *

**Yuan: **Então, como foi?

**Sakura: **Foi ri-fixe. Olhem, trouxe um menino para brincar com vocês.

**Lien: **A sério?

**Takeshi: **Olá.

**Yuan: **Tenho ali uma consola. Queres jogar?

**Takeshi: **Boa!

Bateram à porta...

**Shaoran: **A Jun Peng disse que trouxeste um miudo cá para casa.

**Sakura: **Trouxe, sim. Senhor Li...

**Shaoran: **Se é para ele ficar aqui, lamento mas a resposta é não.

**Sakura: **Mas, senhor Li...

**Shaoran**:Sakura, ele é de um orfanato! Não somos tutores legais dele.Não podemos ficar com ele. Tem de voltar para lá.

**Sakura: **O senhor é mesmo cruel! É duro e frio! Um "aiçabergue" ! O senhor é um coração de pedra! Vai deixar o miudo na rua sem casa nem ninguém! Pois está avisado! Se o Takeshi não ficar, eu também não fico! Ou não vai nenhum ou vamos os dois!

Nayumi entrou nesse mesmo instante.

**Nayumi: **Ta...Takeshi! O que estás aqui a fazer?

**Takeshi: **Tia...Tia!

Os dois correram para os braços um do outro, chorando emociondos.

**Nayumi: **Não me digas que fugiste!

**Takeshi: **Teve de ser, tia! Não gosto do orfanato!

**Nayumi: **Senhor Li...

**Shaoran: **Está bem, o Takeshi, pode ficar. Mas só se a Nayumi tratar de tudo com a segurança social e o Takeshi começar a frequentar a escola.

**Lien: **Então ele pode ficar?

**Shaoran: **Pode.

Sakura e os pequenos não cabiam em si de contentes.


	9. Confiança

Olá! Cá vai mais um capítulo!

* * *

Takeshi acordou pela primeira vez feliz e bem disposto. Pensou que tudo não passava de um sonho mas era bem real. Já não estava naquele horrivel orfanato.Finalmente tinha uma familia.

**Sakura: **Bom dia, flor do dia. Durmiste bem?

**Takeshi: **Muito bem. Estou muito feliz por ter uma casa nova.

**Sakura: **Ainda bem que gostas de cá estar.

**Takeshi: **Espero que haja cereais para o pequeno almoço. Estou cheio de fome.

**Sakura: **Também eu. Vamos para a cozinha.

* * *

**Sakura: **Bom dia, senhor Li.

**Shaoran: **Bom dia.

**Lien e Yuan:** Bom dia, Sakura.

**Megumi: **Bom dia, amor.

Quando Sakura viu o seu querido principe e a sua noiva se beijarem, sentiu um aperto no seu coração.

**Megumi: **Quem é este menino?

**Shaoran: **Chama-se Takeshi. A Sakura encontrou-o na rua. Agora vai viver cá em casa.

**Megumi: **Tu...tu autorizas um miudo da rua ficar aqui em casa?

**Shaoran: **Tinha de ficar em algum sitio, não achas? Além disso está cá a tia dele.

**Megumi: **E quem é a tia dele?

**Shaoran: **A Nayumi.

**Megumi: **Hã...pois. Olha, tenho a certeza de que este pequerrucho lindo vai-se dar bem em nossa casa. Não vais, Takeshi querido?

Takeshi olhou-a com desconfiança.

**Shaoran:** Megumi, onde estiveste ontém á noite?

**Megumi.** Fui a um lar de crianças. Decidi fazer voluntariado. O que achas, amor?

**Shaoran: **Até que é uma boa ideia.

Megumi esboçou um sorriso de triunfo. Shaoran ficou derretido. Assim conquistaria a sua confiança. Shaoran:

**Shaoran: **Onde está a Meilin?

**Jun Peng: **" Ela saiu cedo "pala" "il" "pala" o colégio.

**Shaoran: **Estranho, mas pode ser que desta vez ela tenha ganho juizo...

* * *

Meilin foi dar uma volta. Não lhe apetecia ir aulas. Que seca. Ainda por cima com Shaoran a controlar. Um café chamou-lhe á atenção. Era o Chá de Letras, o café-livraria de Genta. O properietário do Chá de Letras era um homem bonacheirão e simpático. Tratava os livros como se fossem seus filhos, recusando-se mesmo a vendê-los a alguém que não lhe agrada.

Qual não foi o espanto de Meilin quando viu lá Hiroya.

**Hiroya: **Olá.

**Meilin: **Olá. Não sabia que trabalhavas aqui.

**Hiroya: **Tem de ser. Preciso de dinheiro para pagar a faculdade.

**Meilin: **Pois...Olha, não achas que...

**Hiroya: **...Que precisamos de conversar?

**Meilin: **Sim.

**Hiroya:** Então, vamos dar uma volta e falamos. Genta, vou sair um bocadinho. Já venho.

**Genta: **Está bem. Mas não demores que ainda há trabalho.

Genta viu os dois sairem. Sabia que ia haver qualquer coisa entre Hiroya e Meilin. Apesar de estar sempre atrás do balcão, era bom observador.

**Genta: **Ai, o amor, o amor...

* * *

Num banco na Praça das Cerejeiras, Meilin e Hiroya resolveram entender-se.

**Meilin: **Olha, Hiroya, sobre aquele beijo.

**Hiroya: **Não precisas de pedir desculpa.

**Meilin: **Pois, mas é que...eu senti alguma coisa. Tu não?

**Hiroya: **Senti.

**Meilin:** A sério?

**Hiroya: **A sério.

Os dois ficaram um pouco encabulados. Será que o que sentiam era mesmo verdadeiro? A principio os dois não queriam. Meilin, porque ele era um tipo que não era do seu nivel e Hiroya porque ela era uma pitinha beta. Mas não conseguiam esconder aquilo que sentiam por mais tempo. Um beijo disse tudo.


	10. Tudo pode acontecer

Olá. Tudo bem. Mais um capítulo! Pois é. Não tenho tido muito tempo pois estou no projeito praia campo com a junta de freguesia da minha zona. Mas aqui vai um capítulo para compensar.

Megumi ia a sair de casa. Sakura varria o chão enquanto os meninos brincavam no jardim.

**Sakura: **Menina Megumi, o senhor Li quer falar consigo. Diz que é importante.

**Megumi: **Agora não. Tenho de sair. Mas antes queria pedir-te um favor.

**Sakura: **Diga.

**Megumi: **Como tu provavalmente sabes, eu e o Shaoran vamos casar no verão. E gostava muito que tu fizesses o vestido para a nossa festa de noivado daqui a um mês.

**Sakura: **E...eu?

**Megumi: **Sim. Faço questão que sejas tu a fazê-lo.

"NÃO, SUA BRUXA! NÃO, NÃO E NÃO!"

**Sakura: **Mas...tem a certeza? Olhe que eu sou muito desastrada. Posso acabar por fazer uma asneira. Além disso tenho muito trabalho.

**Megumi: **Vá lá, Sakurazinha, faz isso por mim...

**Sakura: **Lamento, mas não posso. Desculpe.

**Shaoran: **Megumi...

**Megumi:** Sim, amor?

**Shaoran: **Podes vir á biblioteca num instante? Preciso de falar contigo.

**Megumi: **Tenho de sair, Shaoran. Vou ao lar e já venho.

**Shaoran: **Está bem. Até logo.

Megumi saiu. Sakura sentiu-se ainda pior quando percebeu que estava a´li sozinha com o seu principe.

**Sakura: **Hã...Deseja alguma coisa, senhor Li?

**Shaoran: **Já agora...Podes pedir á Jun Peng que prepare um lanche para os miudos? É que com a brincadeira eles podem ficar com fome.

**Sakura: **Pois.´Também quer alguma coisa'

**Shaoran: **Por mim...Obrigado.

**Sakura: **Tem de ser. O senhor trabalha muito e quase nem tem tempo para comer. Qualquer dia apanha "bolemia".

Shaoran soltou um risinho.

**Shaoran: **Diz-se "bulimia", Sakura. E não é bulimia, é anorexia.

**Sakura: **Tanto faz. Eu vou á cozinha.

**Shaoran: **Vou contigo.

* * *

**Sakura:** Já está. Leite-creme.

**Shaoran: **Está optimo. Cozinhas bem.

**Sakura: **A sério? Olhe que normalmente sou um desastre. Mas lá me safo.

**Shaoran: **E de que maneira.

**Sakura: **Quem me ensinou a fazer foi a minha mãe. Adorava o leite-creme dela.

**Shaoran: **Aposto que herdaste isso dela.

**Sakura: **O quê? O leite-creme?

**Shaoran: **Não...Estava a falar...desses olhos lindos que tu tens...

Como? Será que Sakura tinha ouvido bem? Ele tinha mesmo dito aquilo?

**Sakura: **O...Obrigada...O senhor é...muito...gentil...e...também tem uns olhos lindos...

Era tão estranho...Shaoran olhava para ela extânsiado. Nenhuma mulher olhara para ele de uma maneira tão doce e carinhosa. Nem mesmo Megumi.

**Shaoran: **Bem...eu..vou chamar os miudos para lancharem...

Sakura sentia-se tão feliz...Já se contentava por ter ouvido aquelas palavras...

* * *

Mariko seguiu as indicações da tal amiga de Nadeshico. Encontrou o cabeleireiro.

Sonomi estava de costas a pentear uma cliente. Ouviu passos. Com a sua habitual boa disposição, cumprimentou.

**Sonomi: **Bom di...

Não terminou a frase pois ficou pálida como a cal da parede. Assim como Mariko.

**Sonomi: **Mariko!

**Mariko: **Tu!


	11. Um descoberta traiçoeira

Olá! Desculpem não ter postado antes mas é que tenho andado no projecto praia campo na junta. Mas já acabou e aqui vem mais um capítulo.

Era só o que faltava! Quem diria que a cabeleireira de que a outra falara seria a sua inimiga de muitos anos, Sonomi Daidouji.

**Mariko: **O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

**Sonomi: **Isso pergunto eu!

**Mariko: **Há quanto tempo, hein? Então? O Takashi, o meu namorado, ainda anda contigo? Já sei que casaram!

**Sonomi: **Namorado? Ele nunca foi teu namorado! Já agora, o que queres?

**Mariko: **É verdade. Eu estou á procura de informações sobre uma tal Nadeshico Amamiya. Tu por acaso conhece-la?

Sonomi ficou ainda mais pálida. Que queria ela de Nadeshico?

**Sonomi: **Não, não conheço. Mas por que queres saber?

**Mariko: **Coisas minhas. É pena, porque se a conhecesses, conhecerias também a filha dela. Tenho curiosidade em saber quem é.

**Sonomi: **Não percebo esse teu interesse na Nadeshico. Mas coisa boa não é de certeza.

**Mariko: **Afinal, sabes quem é, ou não?

**Sonomi: **Não sei, nem me interessa! Agora sai do meu salão!

Mariko saiu. entrou no carro mas não sem antes dar uma olhadela ao cabeleireiro.

**Mariko: **Tu sabes quem é a filha da Nadeshico, Sonomi. Tu sabes. Mas eu vou descobrir. Eu vou descobrir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura estava na cozinha a fazer o lanche para os pequenos.

**Sakura: **Ora, aqui têm. O leite-creme. Receita de Sakura!

**Yuan, Takeshi e Lien: **Venha ele! Venha ele!

**Yuan: **A Sakura faz os melhores lanches do universo.

**Lien: **E arredores!

**Yuan: **E é bem gira!

**Sakura: **Ai, o caneco! Temos festa, temos! Obrigadinha pelo elogio, senhor Yuan.

**Takeshi: **Tás mas é parvo! Aposto que ela tem namorado!

**Sakura: **Por acaso não tenho. Ainda estou...á procura do meu principe.

**Lien: **Podias ficar com o papá.

Ao ouvir isto, Sakura ficou sem graça.

**Sakura: **Olha, minha menina, eu e o teu papá nunca teremos nada um com o outro. Ele é meu patrão e além disso tem noiva. Isso é super hiper mega impossivel.

**Yuan: **Então, porque é que estás sempre a olhar para ele com cara de parva?

**Sakura: **Espera aí que já tas digo!

Sakura correu atrás deles mas eles fugiam rapidamnte. Até que chocou com...Shaoran. O impacto foi tal que Sakura derrubou a tijela do leite-creme para cima dele.

**Sakura: **Ah, não! Desculpe, senhor Li. Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe! Mas é que...Olhe, estes pestinhas tiram-me do sério!

Pegou num pano que estava em cima da mesa da cozinha e limpou-lhe a camisa.

**Shaoran: **Sakura, tu, como ama, tens que impor limites!

**Sakura: **Mais uma vez, eu peço desculpa...Não...não volta a acontecer.

Naquele momento Eriol entrou.

**Eriol: **Como vai a minha familia chinesa favorita?

**Shaoran: **Olá, Eriol. Admito que sim, mas

**Eriol: **Então, Shao, vamos lá trabalhar?

**Shaoran: **Já vou. E vocês portem-se bem.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na biblioteca.

**Eriol: **Eu gostei da nova ama. A Sakura parece simpática.

**Shaoran: **Sim, ela é muito querida, mas trapalhona.

**Eriol: **Se calhar é por isso que gostas dela.

**Shaoran: **Sim, gosto dela.

**Eriol: **Ahá! Eu sabia! Eu sabia!

**Shaoran: **Alto aí! Não é o que estás a pensar.Já te esqueceste que tenho noiva?

**Eriol: **Sim, sim, pois.

**Shaoran: **Eu sei que não gostas nem um bocadinho da Megumi.

**Eriol: **Quem haveria de gostar?

**Shaoran: **Desculpa?

**Eriol: **Nada, nada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuan, Takeshi e Lien estavam no jardim a jogar á bola. De repente Yuan chutou com força demais e a bola foi para o outro lado do jardim.

**Lien: **Olha o que fizeste! Agora vai lá buscá-la.

**Yuan: **Já vou.

**Takeshi:** Deixem lá. Eu vou.

Takeshi foi então buscar a bola e o que viu deixou-o surpreso. Megumi com Dan, o motorista.

**Megumi: **Sim, senhora. A tarde foi maravilhosa.

**Dan: **Eu sabia que ias gostar, bebé. Eu não te disse que o restaurante era bom?

Bebé? Nenhum motorista trataria a patroa por bebé. E ela não tinha ido ao lar? Algo não batia certo.

**Megumi: **É melhor ires lá pra dentro ter com o teu noivinho.

**Megumi: **Ooooohhhh! O fofinho tá com ciumes?

**Dan: **Sim.

Assim, para acabar com os ciumes do motoristazeco como ela lhe chamava, BEIJOU-O!

Takeshi ficou mudo de espanto. Aquela bruxa estava a enganar Shaoran!


	12. Amor ou dinheiro?

Oi! Cá estou de volta!

Takeshi nem pôde acreditar no que via. Megumi reparou nele.

**Megumi: **Takeshi. Takeshizinho, estás aí há muito tempo?

**Takeshi: **Bem...É que o Yuan amandou a bola com muita força e veio parar aqui...

**Megumi:** Sim, sim, sim, mas não foi isso que eu te perguntei.

**Takeshi: **Eu...cheguei agora mesmo.

E semn esperar resposta, o rapaz fugiu para dentro de casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quarto dos pequenos, Takeshi contou o que vira.

**Sakura: **Tu viste a Megumi e o motorista aos beijos?

**Takeshi: **Vi, sim.

**Sakura: **Takeshi, tu não estás a mentir, pois não?

**Takeshi: **Juro que não estou!

**Sakura: **Mas tu tens a certeza? Por que motivo iria a bruxa andar com o Dan se tem um principe como o Shaoran só para ela? E ainda por cima mesmo aqui em casa?

**Yuan: **Sei lá, mas eu não gostei nada do que ele nos contou.

**Lien: **Nem eu. Ela não pode fazer isso ao papá.

**Sakura: **Mas ela gosta tanto do Shaoran...Bom, eu vou ajudar a Jun Peng.

Sakura saiu do quarto e os três garotos aproveitaram para conversar e esclarecer o assunto.

**Takeshi: **Malta, eu não estou a inventar. Eu vi com os meus próprios olhos.

**Yuan: **Nós acreditamos em ti. Conhecemos bem aquela bruxa. Ela é capaz disso.

**Lien: **E agora o que fazemos? Contamos ao papá?

**Yuan: **Não sei se ele iria acreditar em nós.

**Lien: **Bem, mais tarde ou mais cedo ele irá perceber.

**Yuan: **Mas isto não vai ficar assim! Ela vai ver! Vai aprender a não se meter com um Li. Vamos contar tudo ao papá, mas com cuidado.

**Takeshi: **Eu trato disso. Esta noite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi entrou em casa e viu Shaoran descer as escadas.

**Shaoran: **Megumi, então, já vieste do lar?

**Megumi:** Vim, sim. Oh, havia lá uma menina que sentou no meu colo. Era tão fofinha...

**Shaoran: **Essas crianças bem precisam de carinho. Bem, na verdade, eu queria falar contigo sobre outra coisa.

**Megumi: **Sobre o quê?

**Shaoran: **Sobre o acordo pré-matrimonial.

**Megumi: **O quê? Ah...sim.

**Shaoran: **Não é uma questão de desconfiança. Os advogados da familia têm o dever de zelar pelo património do clã Li. Mais tarde tudo passará para a Lien e para o Yuan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megumi: **EU NÃO ACREDITO!

**Mariko:** Ai, filha, deixe-se de histerismos. O que se passa?

**Megumi:** O que se passa é esta ideia idiota do acordo.

**Mariko: **Era o que eu temia.

**Mariko: **Se eu me separar, com o que é que eu fico? Com uns miseros tostões!

**Mariko: **Não são propriamente uns tostões mas não é o que nós imaginavamos. E ainda por cima quem vai herdar tudo são os diabretes.

**Megumi: **Por falar em diabretes...O pivetezinho do Takeshi apanhou-me com o Dan.

**Mariko: **O QUÊ! Megumizinha, o que é que eu lhe disse? A menina não vê que qualquer passo em falso pode dar cabo de tudo?

**Megumi: **Eu sei, mamã.

**Mariko: **Agora temos é de nos livrar do do miudo antes que ele dê com a lingua nos dentes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na cozinha, a trabalhar com Wei e Jun Peng, Sakura pensava naquilo que Takeshi tinha contado. Seria mesmo verdade? Seria aquela bruxa capaz de fazer isso?

**Wei: **Sakura!

**Sakura: **Ah, Wei. Desculpa, não estava cá.

**Jun Peng: **Isso já sabiamos. "Distlaida" como "semple". Estava a "pedil-te" "pala" "iles" "fazel" a limpeza á "alecadação".

**Sakura: **Com certeza.

Sakura assim foi. Entrou na arrecadação, cheia de coisas antigas. Reparou em dois bercinhos que obviamente deviam ter pertencido a Yuan e Lien. E tantas outras coisas. Montes de molduras, uma delas com uma foto de Shaoran quando era criança. Mas o que mais lhe chamou á atenção foi uma guitarra. Pegou nela e cantou um bocado.

QUANTO TEMPO VAI PASSAR  
QUANTAS CARTAS EU ESCREVI  
SEM SABER PARA QUEM AS MANDAR

SÓ SEI QUE EU SENTIA-ME DIFERENTE  
E SEM EU ESTAR À ESPERA  
TU CHEGÁSTE DE REPENTE

FOI NUM FIM DE NOITE  
QUANDO ACABOU A FESTA

NO MEIO DA ESPUMA  
EU DESCOBRI  
QUE TU EXISTIAS  
E QUE TE QUERIA P'RA MIM

FOI LINDO, FOI MÁGICO  
FOI ASSIM  
FOI LINDO, FOI MÁGICO  
O NOSSO PRIMEIRO ENCONTRO

EU NUNCA MAIS VOU ESQUECER  
EU NUNCA MAIS VOU-TE ESQUECER  
EU ENTREGUEI-TE O MEU CORAÇÃO  
FINALMENTE PERCEBI QUAL O VALOR DE UMA PAIXÃO

**Sakura: **Uau! Que guitarra tão ri-fixe!Aposto que era do meu principe.

**Shaoran: **Por acaso até era minha.

Sakura apanhou um susto quando viu Shaoran atrás de si.

**Sakura: **O senhor não devia aparecer assim do nada. Ia morrendo de susto!

**Shaoran: **Desculpa, não era essa a minha intenção.

Sakura sorriu. Que sorriso lindo ela tinha!

**Sakura: **Bem...Eu...Devia estar a arrumar e a limpar isto, não é? Mas olhe, vi esta guitarra e...Não resisti.

**Shaoran: **Estava a ouvir-te...E...Gostei muito.

**Sakura: **A sério? Olhe, senhor Li, pode fazer-me um favor?

**Shaoran: **Diz.

**Sakura: **Pode...pode tocar um bocadinho para eu ouvir?

**Shaoran: **Sakura...Eu já não toco há muito tempo...

**Sakura: **Vá lá...

Shaoran não resistiu e lá tocou. Sakura estava a adorar ouvi-lo.


	13. Tudo sob controlo

Olá, malta! Cá estou eu de volta com mais um capítulo.

Takeshi resolveu pôr o seu plano em acção.

Entrou de mansinho durante a noite, na biblioteca. Pegou num dos papeis em branco que estavam na secretária de Shaoran. Pegou numa caneta e escreveu algo. Dobrou o papel em quatro e deixou-o em cima da secretária. Ouviu alguém entrar e escondeu-se debaixo da secretária.

**Shaoran: **Vou só desligar o meu computador.

Olhou para a mesa e viu o papel deixado por Takeshi. Leu-o.

Shaoran, preciso de falar contigo. É urgente.

Takeshi

**Shaoran: **O que será que ele quer?

**Megumi: **Ele quem?

**Shaoran: **O Takeshi. Ele diz que precisa de falar comigo. Bem, já é um pouco tarde,mas...

**Megumi: **NÃO! Qyero dizer, a esta hora ele deve estar a dormir, amor. Deixa-o lá.

**Shaoran: **Tens razão. Amanhã falo com ele com mais calma.

Shaoran saiu deixando Takeshi numa situação dificil. Megumi estava ali e ele ali escondido, porém...

**Takeshi: **Atchim!

Bolas, agora ela ia apanhá-lo.

**Megumi: **Posso saber o que é que estás aqui a fazer?

**Takeshi: **Eu...eu...Não estava a fazer nada de mal!

**Megumi: **Olha, rapazinho, é assim. Não te metas comigo que te podes dar mal, percebes? Não sei o que queres dizer ao Shaoran mas é melhor ficares de boca fechada.

**Takeshi:** E é uma bruxa como a senhora que mo vai impedir, certo? Entao é assim: Fazemos um acordo: A Megumi vai deixar de enganar o Shaoran. Se fizer isso eu calo-me e não digo ao Shaoran aquilo que eu sei. Que tal?

**Megumi: **Lindo menino. És inteligente, sim senhor. Posso confiar em ti?

**Takeshi: **Claro!

Como Takeshi tinha as mãos escondidas atrás das costas, Megumi não reparou que ele estava a fazer figas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte, Meilin acordou bem disposta.

**Shaoran: **Bem, Meilin, o que se passa contigo?

**Meilin: **Nada, porquê?

**Shaoran: **Hoje estás toda contente.

**Meilin: **Nota-se assim tanto?

É claro que Meilin tinha todos os motivos para estar feliz, mas o maior era o facto de ter um namorado como Hiroya. Como hoje iam ter ensaio, iria vê-lo de novo. Esptava apaixonada e isso era bastava para estar de bom humor.

**Sakura: **Bom dia, flor do dia!

**Yuan, Takeshi e Lien: **Bom dia.

**Megumi:** Amor, e se fossemos jantar fora hoje?

**Shaoran: **Por mim, tudo bem.

**Mariko: **Ainda bem. Vocês bem precisam de um programinha a dois.

**Sakura: **Senhor Li, posso sair logo á noite? É que combinei uma coisa com os meus amigos e...

**Shaoran: **Mas Sakura, a Megumi e eu vamos sair. Quem vai tomar conta dos miudos?

**Sakura: **Sim, tem razão...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, no quarto, Sakura passava o vestido preto e decotado de Megumi, furiosa...

**Sakura: **"Não te esqueças de passar esse vestido. O Shaoran adora ver-me com ele"...

**Takeshi: **Pirosa. Ainda por cima é falsa!

**Sakura: **Takeshi, por favor, por favor, porta-te bem e cala-te. É melhor.

**Takehi:** Sakura, quando eu contei aquilo de ontém, não menti.

**Yuan: **Mas o papá ainda não sabe.

**Takeshi: **Pois não, mas não se preocupem. Está tudo controlado.

**Sakura: **Ó meninos, vejam lá o que andam a fazer! Ah, e hoje têm mesmo de se portar bem porque, como nao há ensaio, os meus amigos vêm cá.

**Lien: **Eles vão tocar?

**Sakura: **Claro que não! E os vizinhos? E além disso não quero mais confusões com o vosso pai.

**Yuan: **Pois. E se vissemos um filme? Temos cá dvd!

**Sakura: **Boa! E já agora pedimos á Tomoyo que traga pipocas. Bom, agora vou levar o vestido á "madame pé de ginja".

**Takeshi: **Ontém tentei contar tudo ao vosso pai. Mas a bruxa apanhou-me. Até me ameaçou.

**Yuan: **Ela não se vai ficar a rir. Eu até tive uma ideia para nos vingarmos do que ela fez ao papá. Sabes qual é o ponto fraco dela?

**Takeshi: **Não.

**Yuan: **Alergias. Ela é alégica ao pó, a pelos de animais, ao polém, e...a penas.

**Takeshi: **Penas?

Olhou para a almofada de Sakura.

**Takeshi: **Estão a pensar no mesmo que eu?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem, assim termina mais um capítulo. Aviso já que o proximo vai ser um pouco terrorifico. Ah ah ah.

Esperem para ver.


	14. Uma noite espantosa

Malta! Oi! Cá está mais um capitulo!

Sakura e os pequenos esperavam ansiosamente a banda.

Finalmente eles chegaram.

**Tomoyo: **Cá estamos!

**Sakura: **Podem entrar. O senhor Li já bazou com a noiva.

**Hiroya: **Então, como vais, Mei?

**Meilin: **Ai ai, ele não é um querido?

**Chiharu: **Até que enfin que nos juntamos todos. Tens andado desaparecida em combate.

**Sakura: **Muito trabalho, minha amiga, muito trabalho.

**Kenji: **E vocês, putos? Portam-se bem com a Sakura?

**Yuan: **Yap.

**Lien: **Podemos ver um concerto vosso um dia destes?

**Hiroya: **Porque não?

Miho, a irmã mais nova de Megumi desceu as escadas e viu aquela malta toda ali reunida, mais o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi...Kenji. O que é que aquele rapaz lindo, de ar maroto e cabelo negro estava ali a fazer?

**Miho: **O...olá.

**Kenji: **Olá.

Kenji não reparou nos óculos de fundo de garrafão e no ar tosco de Miho, mas...parecia ser uma rapariga bastante simpática. O sorriso doce que ela mostrava dizia-lhe isso mesmo.

**Tomoyo: **Trouxe as pipocas.

**Sakura: **Ri-fixe!

**Yuan: **Está aqui o filme. Que tal este? É de terror!

**Lien: **Não! Eu não gosto de filmes de terror!

**Yuan: **És mesmo medricas!

**Sakura: **Parem lá com isso! E nada de filmes de terror!

**Takeshi: **Ó Sakura, vá lá!

**Sakura: **Está bem. Mas se tiverem pesadelos durante a noite...

**Kenji: **Está-se mesmo a ver que não tens mãos a medir aqui nesta casa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso, no restaurante...

**Megumi: **Atchim!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, estás constipada?

**Megumi: **Não, amor. É...alergia. Atchim!

**Shaoran: **Isso está mau. Tens o nariz todo vermelho.

Aflita, Megumi pegou no estojo de maquilhagem e viu-se ao espelho

**Megumi: **Meu deus! Tens razão! Atchim!

Pôs o estojo de novo dentro da bolsa e viu lá...penas!

**Megumi: **Mas...o que...Atchim! O que é que estas penas estão aqui a fazer?

**Shaoran: **É melhor voltarmos para casa para tomares o anti-alérgico.

**Megumi: **Sem duvida. Atchim!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Puseram o filme e sentaram-se confortavelmente no sofá, muito divertidos, a comer pipocas e a gritar agarrados uns aos outros nas partes mais assustadoras.

De repente ouviram um barulho.

**Lien: **Que barulho foi este?

**Sakura: **Não te assustes, pequerrucha. É do filme.

**Lien: **Não é, não! Veio da janela. Acho que está alguém lá fora.

**Meilin: **Não está lá ninguém. Vêem no que dá ver filmes de terror?

**Hiroya: **Eu vou lá ver o que é.

Hiroya abriu a janela e o que viu deixou-o petrificado.

**Hiroya: **AAAAAAAAHHH!

**Os outros: **AAAAAAAHHHH!

Hiroya tirou a criatura que lá estava na janela e...Não era mais que um boneco feio.

**Hiroya:** Afinal era só um boneco.

Num canto da casa, ouviram Yuan a rir a bandeiras despregadas.

**Yuan: **Então? Foi fixe?

**Takeshi: **Foi, foi!

**Meilin: **Ah, foste tu!

**Lien: **Não teve graça nenhuma! Eu tive medo!

**Sakura: **Seu traquinas...

**Kenji: **Boa malha, puto! Quando eu era da tua idade, não me lembrei dessa.

Outro barulho.

**Yuan: **Desta vez não fui eu!

**Chiharu: **Será algum ladrão?

**Sakura: **Ou pior! Se calhar é...Se calhar é um fantasma!

**Tomoyo: **Tenham calma! Vamos ver quem é.

Como a luz estava apagada, Sakura ficava cada vez mais assustada. Pegou numa vassoura por via das duvidas.

Alguém abriu a porta e Sakura, instintivamente, deu-lhe com a vassoura.

PAF!

O pior foi quando...Shaoran acendeu a luz e viu Megumi caida no chão, meio zonza.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Megumi: **Essa...Essa atrasada tentou matar-me!

**Sakura: **Foi sem querer! Eu não sabia! Pensavamos que era um ladrão e...

**Shaoran: **Importas-te de arranjar uma desculpa melhor que essa?

**Sakura: **Mas é verdade!

**Megumi: **Mentirosa! E até aposto que foi ela que pôs as penas na minha mala!

**Sakura: **Quais penas? Está mas é maluca! Anda a ver coisas ou quê?

**Shaoran: **Sakura! Deixa de ser malcriada!

**Sakura: **Óptimo! Defenda a sua noivinha quando ela está a acusar-me de coisas que eu não fiz! Sabe que mais? O senhor é estupido, bruto e arrogante! Olhe, fique na sua, que eu fico na minha!

E foi para o jardim, com olhos rasos de lagrimas e cheia de raiva. Como é que o seu principe encantado, aquele que tanto gostava, era capaz de a tratar daquela maneira!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala, os pequenos resolveram falar com Shaoran.

**Lien: **Papá, por favor, não te zangues com a Sakura...

**Shaoran: **Meninos, não se metam.

**Yuan: **Mas papá, é que estavos a ver um filme de terror, sossegados e ouvimos barulho. Pensámos que era um ladrão e pronto!

**Takeshi: **E quanto áquilo das penas...Fui eu.

**Shaoran: **O quê?

**Takeshi: **Foi só uma brincadeira.

**Yuan: **Sim, e...eu também ajudei.

**Lien: **E eu.

**Shaoran: **Oiçam, isso não se faz! Vocês não sabiam que a Megumi era alérgica a penas?

**Takeshi: **Desculpa.

**Yuan: **Nós também pedimos desculpa, não é, Lien?

**Lien: **É, sim.

**Takeshi: **E agora? O que nos vai acontecer?

**Shaoran: **Vão ficar de castigo, como é obvio! Já para o vosso quarto e que isto não se repita!

**Yuan: **Está bem. Mas olha...E a Sakura?

**Shaoran: **O que tem a Sakura?

**Yuan: **Não a vais mandar embora, pois não?

**Lien: **Por favor, papá, não a despeças!

Shaoran olhou-os enternecido.

**Shaoran: **Não. Eu não vou mandar a Sakura embora. Eu vou ter com ela e pedir-lhe desculpa. Está bem assim?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No jardim, Sakura chorava, no sitio onde tinha enterrado a noz.

**Sakura: **Ai, mamã, eu sei que fiz mal, mas foi sem querer. Ele nao tinha o direito de me falar daquela maneira! E ainda acusam-me de coisas que eu nao fiz! Mamã, ele não...ele não gosta de mim!

Uma lagrima caiu dos belos olhos verdes de Sakura. A lagrima caiu exactava onde a noz estava enterrada e...Um pequeno rebento cresceu onde a lagrima tinha caído.

**Sakura: **Mamã...isto...é um sinal?

**Shaoran: **Sakura, estás aqui. Olha eu...Fui muito bruto contigo, sim. Tens razão. E...Peço desculpa. Pela forma como te tratei e por tirar conclusões precipitadas. O Takeshi contou-me tudo.

**Sakura: **Eu perdoo-lhe. E...perdoe-me a mim também. È que, sabe, eu falo sem pensar. Digo o que me vem á cabeça e depois dá asneira da grossa.

**Shaoran: **Sakura, tu és uma desbocada e dizes logo o que pensas na cara. Mas sabes, isso significa que és sincera. Isso dá-me um bocadinho de inveja.

**Sakura: **Porquê?

**Shaoran: **Porque ás vezes, não consigo dizer aquilo que quero por não ter coragem, ao contrário de ti.

Sakura era capaz de passar a vida inteira a olhar para os lindos olhos cor de âmbar do seu principe encantado.

**Shaoran: **Parece-me que ambos aprendemos a pensar antes de falar, não é?

**Sakura: **É. Senhor Li, eu prometo que de agora em diante nunca mais faço asneiras e me meto em confusões.

**Shaoran: **E eu nunca mais grito contigo.

Como é que Shaoran conseguiria resistir ao caracter doce de Sakura? Não, não o conseguiria. Aproximaram-se um do outro, os labios do seu principe cada vez mais perto dos dela...

**Yuan: **Então, Sakura, não vens ler-nos uma história?

**Sakura e Shaoran: **Já para o quarto!

Os pequenos foram para dentro de casa, aos risinhos reparando na troca de olhares entre Shaoran e Sakura.


	15. Mensagens, amor e novidades

Oi! Tudo bem com vocês?

Cá vai mais um capitulo.

Naquela noite, Shaoran não conseguia durmir. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura...Ela não lhe saia da cabeça. Finalmente conseguiu adormecer.

De repente estava no jardim. Ao lado de uma cerejeira estava alguém.

**Shaoran: **Sakura?

Ela olhou para trás.

**Sakura: **O que vieste aqui fazer?

Shaoran aproximou-se dela.

**Shaoran: **O que já devia ter feito há muito tempo.

Dito isto, beijou-a.

Shaoran acordou. Era dificil acreditar que tivera aquele sonho.

Saiu do quarto e foi até ao de Sakura. E lá estava ela, a durmir tranquilamente, com o seu pijama branco e rosa com borboletas, agarrada a uma almofada vermelha em forma de coração que lhe pertencia e pela qual tinha um carinho especial.

Será que Eriol tinha razão? Shaoran não tinha duvidas acerca do que sentia por Sakura mas...

Acariciou levemente o belo cabelo cor de mel de Sakura. Depois, saiu dali.

Ainda meio a durmir, Sakura esboçou um sorriso.

**Sakura: **Ai ai...Shaoran...Meu principe encantado...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanheçeu. E todos lá em casa tomavam o pequeno almoço.

**Sakura: **Ora, cá está o café com leite para o "comandante".

**Shaoran: **Obrigado, Sakura.

Seria impressão dela ou Shaoran estava com um sorriso mais amigavel?

**Sakura: **Não tem de quê.

Se os olhares de Megumi e Mariko pudessem matar...

**Jun Peng: **Bem, o que tem hoje, "senhol" Xiao Lang? O senhor está com "cala" de sono. Não "dulmiu" bem?

**Shaoran: **Hã...Não. É que...Estive a trabalhar e fiquei cansado. Foi isso.

**Jun Peng: **Ai ai, este menino...

Jun Peng, como governanta há dez anos em casa dos Li, conhecia Shaoran desde jovem. E sabia que algo se passava com ele. Mas o que seria?

**Sakura: **Vá, meninos. Peguem lá nas mochilas e vamos embora. E tu, também, Takeshi.

**Meilin: **Eu já estou despachada. Bom, vamos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de terem levado os gémeos ao infantário e Takeshi á escola, Meilin e Sakura entretinham-se a conversar.

**Sakura: **Fico feliz por ti e pelo Hiroya. Eu conheço-o há muito tempo e ele é ri-fixe.

**Meilin: **E querido.

**Sakura: **Só uma coisa, Meilin: Como é que achas que o teu primo vai reagir quando souber que tens um namorado?

**Meilin:** Provavelmente vai ter um ataque. Ou então vai me fazer um interrogatório policial e não vai descansar enquanto não souber se o rapaz que namora com a priminha é "decente". Sabes como é o Shaoran.

Sakura soltou um risinho.

O telemovel de Meilin tocou.

**Meilin: **Um sms do Hiroya.

**Oi, Mei. Tudo ok? **

**Reunião da banda ás 21 horas. Tenho novidades.**

**Avisa a Sakura.**

**Beijos**

**Meilin: **Novidades...Bem, o que será?

**Sakura: **Logo no ensaio ele vai nos dizer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No pavilhão todos estavam em pulgas para saber o que Hiroya tinha para contar.

**Chiharu: **Vá lá, Hiroya! Fala! Estamos todos cheios de curiosidade.

**Hiroya: **Então cá vai: Soube que daqui a três meses vai haver um concurso de bandas novas na Praça das Cerejeiras. Queria saber se vocês estão interessados.

**Tomoyo: **Claro que estamos! É uma grande óportunidade!

**Hiroya: **Mas ainda não sabem a melhor! A banda vencedora vai á rádio e gravar uma maquete.

**Sakura: **Uau! Ri-rixe!

**Meilin: **Bem, amor, que eficiência! Davas melhor manager do que o Oikawa.

**Hiroya: **Nah, eu não sirvo para manager. Não tenho muito tempo livre.

**Kenji: **Mas para a Mei, já tens ...

**Chiharu: **Ah é verdade! Eu já mostrei o mail que o Lobo Solitário me mandou?

**Tomoyo: **Já. Para aí umas cinco vezes!

**Hiroya: **Quem é o Lobo Solitário?

**Chiharu: **Um rapaz que conheci na net. Ai ai, ele manda-me mails tão lindos e românticos...

**Kenji: **Ya, esse Lobo Solitário é curtido...

**Chiharu: **Tu, por acaso, sabes quem ele é?

**Kenji: **Não...não sei.

**Chiharu: **Eu também não sei. Mas aposto que é lindo!

Sakura chamou Kenji á parte.

**Sakura: **Olha lá, tu andas sempre nervoso quando estás com a Chiharu. Por acaso o Lobo Solitário não és tu?

**Kenji: **Não. Claro que não. Mas...

Kenji resolveu contar a verdade.

**Kenji: **Mas sei quem é. Lembras-te do Densuke, o sobrinho do Genta do chá de letras?

**Sakura: **Sim. Ele sabe bué de computadores.

**Kenji: **Pois bem, o Lobo Solitário é ele.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No chá de letras, Shaoran e Eriol conversavam e Shaoran aproveitou para desabafar.

**Eriol: **O que é que se passa? Andas aí a olhar para as cerejeiras a suspirar...

Não precisava de perguntar. Na verdade Eriol já sabia o que se passava, mas queria ouvi-lo da boca do amigo.

**Shaoran: **Eriol, eu admito.

**Eriol: **Admites o quê?

**Shaoran: **Talvez...talvez eu sinta algo pela Sakura...

**Eu gostava de olhar para ti  
E dizer-te que és uma luz  
Que me acende a noite, me guia de dia e seduz...**

**Eu gostava de ser como tu  
Não ter asas e poder voar  
Ter o céu como fundo, ir ao fim do mundo e voltar...**

**Eriol: **Shaoran, tu estás apaixonado pela Sakura?

Shaoran não respondeu porque Sakura e Tomoyo entraram no Chá de Letras para beberem uns sumos. Eriol achou melhor acabar ali com a conversa.

**Eu não sei o que me aconteceu...  
Foi feitiço!  
O que é que me deu?  
Para gostar tanto assim de alguém  
Como tu...**

**Sakura: **Olá, senhor Li. O que faz por cá?

**Shaoran: **Eu...vim tomar um chá com o Eriol. Acho que já o conheces.

**Sakura: **Claro. O senhor Hiragisawa vem lá a casa muitas vezes.

**Eriol:** Podes chamar-me Eriol, se quiseres.

**Eu gostava que olhasses  
para mim  
E sentisses que sou o teu mar  
Mergulhasses sem medo, um olhar em segredo, só para eu  
Te abraçar...**

Shaoran reparou no brilho dos olhos de Sakura.Teve a sensação de que ela sentia o mesmo.

**Eu não sei o que me aconteceu...  
Foi feitiço!  
O que é que me deu?  
Para gostar tanto assim de alguém  
Como tu...**

**Eriol:** E quem é a tua amiga?

**Sakura: **É a Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo: **Olá.

**O primeiro impulso é sempre mais justo, é mais verdadeiro...  
E o primeiro susto dá voltas e voltas na volta redonda de um beijo profundo...**

**Eriol: **Não estava a espera de encontrar uma rapariga tão linda aqui.

**Tomoyo:** Nem eu estava á espera de encontrar um cavalheiro como o Eriol aqui.

**Eriol: **Deve ser coisa do destino. Espero ver-te outra vez.

**Tomoyo: **Quanto mais cedo...

**Eriol: **...melhor.

**Eu...  
Eu não sei o que me aconteceu...  
Foi feitiço!  
O que é que me deu?  
Para gostar tanto assim de alguém  
Como tu...  
Eu...  
Não sei o que me aconteceu...  
Foi feitiço!  
O que é que me deu?  
Para gostar tanto assim de alguém  
Como tu...  
Como tu...**


	16. Verdades escondidas

Oi! Desculpem a demora, mas estive na costa.

Aqui vai mais um capítulo!

No pavilhão, a banda ensaiava para o concurso. Estavam todos muitos ansiosos e entusiasmados, por isso, não hesitavam em dar tudo que tinham.

Depois de tocarem Pobres dos Ricos e Tic Tac, tocaram uma nova musica.

VEJO CAÍR AS GOTAS  
DESTA CHUVA TÃO FRIA  
É TUDO SEMPRE IGUAL  
MAS VAI MUDAR UM DIA

O SOL IRÁ BRILHAR  
QUEM ESPERA SEMPRE ALCANÇA  
E EU IREI CÁ ESTAR  
SEM PERDER A ESPERANÇA

PORQUE QUANDO EU TE VEJO  
A VOZ FICA CALADA  
PORQUE TUDO É DISTANTE  
E SEM TI, NÃO HÁ MAIS NADA

NÃO EXISTE UM FEITIÇO  
NEM PRÍNCIPE ENCANTADO  
PORQUE TUDO É MENTIRA  
E TU NÃO ESTÁS, SEMPRE AO MEU LADO

NUM DIA LINDO E CLARO  
PONHO-ME A IMAGINAR  
QUE NUMA CARRUAGEM  
TU VENS-ME BUSCAR

E EU VOU ESTAR AQUI  
ETERNA SONHADORA  
POR UM FINAL FELIZ  
QUE EU ESPERO A TODA A HORA

**Kenji: **Bem, parece que estamos no bom caminho. Vamos arrasar no concurso. Escrevam o que eu lhes digo.

**Chiharu: **Podes crer! Será que o Lobo Solitário vem ver?

**Sakura: **Tu e o Lobo Solitário...

**Chiharu: **Ai ai...E eu vou descobrir quem é!

Kenji pigarreou.

**Kenji: **Sim...Pois.

**Tomoyo:** É verdade, voCcês vão ao baile de mascaras amanhã?

**Sakura: **Eu vou!

**Hiroya: **E eu não perdia isso por nada. Já agora, podiamos fazer um concerto aqui no pavilhão.

**Meilin: **Não é má ideia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em casa dos Li, Shaoran trabalhava na biblioteca quando Sakura o interrompeu.

**Sakura: **Senhor...Senhor Li...

**Shaoran: **Diz.

**Sakura:** É que...Amanhã, vai haver um baile de mascaras. E eu gostava muito de ir com os meyus amigos. Se o senhor deixasse...

Enquanto Sakura falava, Shaoran reparava nos lindos olhos, nos labios rosados de Sakura...

**Shaoran: **Claro...Claro que podes ir...Eu aproveito e também dou lá um saltinho.

**Sakura: **Boa! Faz muito bem! O senhor precisa de se divertir!

Mariko entrou nesse preciso momento.

**Mariko: **Shaoran, pode fazer-me um favor?

Mariko ficou de repente pálida como a cal. Reparou no braço de Sakura. Tinha um sinal de nascença...igualzinho ao de Fujitaka!

**Shaoran: **Então, o que deseja, Mariko?

**Mariko:** Hã..Nada, nada, esqueça!

Mariko fechou a porta. Não. A bastarda não podia ser ela!

Assim termina mais um capítulo. Preparem para o baile de mascaras, porque nele, a Saki vai receber um beijo super hiper mega romântico! Quem lho irá dar? Esperem para ver!


	17. O baile de mascaras

Oi! Mais um capitulo!

Chegou o dia do baile de mascaras. No pavilhão, todos retiravam de um baú diversas marcaras.

Miho tirou uma de abelha.

**Sakura:** Ficas muito bonita com essa, Miho!

**Miho: **Não fico nada, Sakura. Fico mais horrivel do que já sou.

**Sakura: **Não és nada horrivel, Miho! O que interessa é o que tu és por dentro. Tu não reparaste, mas és bonita!

Miho sorriu. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha dissera que era bonita, bem pelo contrario.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Em casa dos Li.

**Yuan: **Não vais á festa, Takeshi.

**Takeshi: **Não. Tenho de fazer os trabalhos de casa.

**Yuan: **Bolas, ir á escola deve ser um chatice!

**Takeshi: **É, mas tem de ser! Até é giro aprender coisas novas. Além disso, prometi ao vosso pai.

**Lien: **Pois. Hoje estás de mau humor, Yuan.

**Yuan: **Eu não aguento ver aquela bruxa andar com outro e com o pai com a maior cara de pau.

**Lien: **Se contarmos, ela vai pagar, mas o papá vai ficar triste...

**Takeshi: **Acabei de ter um plano.

**Yuan: **Qual.

**Takeshi: **Estão a ver isto? É o cartão de crédito da bruxa. Saquei-o. Agora vamos á net e encomendamos dois vestidos de princesa.

**Lien: **Para quê?

**Takeshi: **Ela vai ao baile de mascaras, certo? A Sakura também vai lá estar. Quando vir que a Sakura tem um vestido igual ao dela, vai ficar fula!

**Yuan: **Boa! Até porque a Sakura vai ficar triliões de vezes mais linda!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No quarto de Megumi, ela stava tão de mau humor com Yuan.

**Megumi: **Bolas, o Shao vai levar-me a um baile de mascaras! Aposto que vai ser uma festa chique. Mas eu não tenho nada para vestir!

**Yuan: **Nós resolvemos o teu problema.

**Megumi: **Ah é? E como, pirralhos?

**Lien:** Encontrámos este vestido no sotão ( Na verdade foi um estafeta que o trouxe ) . Queres experimentar?

**Megumi: **Eu n visto roupas velhas, meninos!

Contudo ao ver o vestido...

**Megumi: **É lindo! É isto mesmo que eu quero! Vocês são lindos!

Isto foi dito com uma doçura falsa.

O vestido era na verdade, lindo. Todo dourado, com uma cabeleira branca tipo século dezoito e uma mascara venesiana.

* * *

O estafeta parou no pavilhão.

**Estafeta: **Menina Sakura Amamiya?

**Sakura: **Sim, sou eu.

**Estafeta: **Tem uma encomenda para si, da parte de Yuan, Lien e Takeshi.

Sakura abriu a encomenda. Leu o bilhete que lá estava.

Sakura, soubemos do baile de mascaras. Encomendámos este vestido para ti. Esperamos que gostes.

Yuan, Lien e Takeshi.

**Sakura: **Ooooooooooooh! Os meus pequerruchos, os meus tinkie winkies! Foram uns queridos. O vestido é lindo!

**Tomoyo: **Pareces uma princesa com ele.

**Sakura: **Só me falta é o principe.

* * *

Shaoran ia a caminho do pavilhão. A principio viera com Megumi mas assim que lhe disse que a festa ia ser no pavilhão, ela cortou-se há ultima da hora, fazendo daquelas birras que ele pura e simplesmente não suportava. 

Estava vestido com um fato de principe vermelho ( Aquele que ele usou no 2º filme. Vi umas imagens na net e achei-o lindo nele ).

Entrou no pavilhão. Viu Eriol e Tomoyo beijarem-se. Afinal, as coisas entre eles tinham resultado.

Viu uma linda princesa de vestido dourado. Megumi sempre viera! Ou pelo menos, Shaoran pensava que era ela.

Aproximou-se de Megumi...Ou melhor...Sakura!

**Shaoran: **Concedes-me esta dança minha princesa?

Pegou na mão de Sakura e beijou-a.

Começou a tocar uma musica romântica que surgir um clima entre os dois. Sakura tinha o coração a bater a 1000 á hora. Estava a dançar com o seu principe, estavam os dois bem agarradinhos...

**When I'm felling down  
Nothing seems ok  
I see her eyes and I believe I'll find a way**

**Shaoran:** Há muito tempo que não estavamos assim tão proximos...

**Sakura: **Ah sim?

**When I'm feeling down  
Things don't go so well  
I see her eyes and I forget the tears that fall**

When I'm alone in the street  
And I'm scared and tired  
For the first time in my whole life I felt desire

When I'm far from home  
And I just don't want to be found  
I run into your arms and they bring my feet back to the ground!  


Era tudo tão estranho. Quando estava perto de Megumi nunca surgira aquele clima, não tinha aquelas sensações, nunca tivera aquele friozinho na espinha que estava a sentir naquele momento. Seria um sinal que as coisas entre os dois estavam a compor-se?

**Cause to love you means so much more  
When I need to cry you make me try  
I want to die and ask me why  
'Cause I can't fight no more**

**Shaoran:** Agora tenho a certeza. Tu és a mulher da minha vida. E eu amo-te.

**When I'm felling down  
Nothing seems ok  
I see her eyes and I believe..  
we'll find a way**

I'm alone in the street  
And I'm scared and tired  
For the first time in my whole life I felt desire  
When I'm far from home  
And I just don't want to be found  
I run into your arms and they bring my feet back to the ground  


Nisto, aproximou o rosto do dela, encostou os seus labios ao dela e assim deu-lhe o beijo que ela tanto desejava

**Cause to love you means so much more**

'Cause to love you means so much more

When I wanted to stop  
When I wanted to fail  
I saw your eyes and I believed there's so much more…  
So much more… so much more...


	18. Sapatos e confusões

Oi!

Aqui vai mais um capítulo!

Sakura nunca esperara que o beijo fosse assim tão maravilhoso. Sentia-se a voar, voar até ás nuvens!

**Shaoran: **Princesa, espera aqui um bocadinho que eu já venho.

A jovem ama mal cabia em si de contente.

**Meilin: **Bem, por essa eu não esperava!

**Sakura: **Ai ai!

**Meilin: **Sakura, desculpa eu dizer-te isto, mas...O Shao deve te ter confundido com a Megumi!

**Sakura: **Desculpa? Mas como?

**Meilin: **É que a Megumi tem um vestido igualzinho ao teu!

**Sakura: **Igualzinho? Mas igualzinho mesmo?

**Meilin: **Digamos que se vocês as duas estivessem lado a lado ninguém vos saberia distinguir!

**Sakura: **Agora já estou a ver o filme todo!

Sakura mal podia acreditar! Uma desilusão!

**Shaoran: **Já estou de volta, Megumi.

Sakura queria dizer-lhe que tinha beijado a mulher errada. Mas não tinha coragem. Fugiu dali a sete pés!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, espera! O que se passa?

Mas Sakura nem ligava! Só queria sair dali! Saiu com tanta pressa que deixou cair um dos sapatos...Que Shaoran apanhou.

* * *

Enquanto isso na cozinha, Megumi resmungava.

**Megumi: **Era só o que faltava! Ir a uma festinha daquelas! E o idiota do Shaoran por lá a divertir-se! E eu aqui, sozinha e abandonada...

**Dan: **Então, bebé? O que se passa?

**Megumi: **Nada de mais, fofo! Estou só carente como é costume!

**Dan: **Muito carente?

**Megumi: **Muito mesmo!

Estavam os dois aos beijos quando Mariko entra.

**Mariko: **Megumizinha! Quantas vezes é que eu já lhe disse! E você, saia já daqui!

Dan saiu.

**Mariko: **A menina está louca? Imagine que era o Shaoran a entrar!

**Megumi: **Minha querida mamã...ESTE MEU ROMANÇE COM O DAN É A UNICA NESTA CASA QUE ME FAZ SENTIR VIVA! ESTOU FARTA DE MENDIGAR A ATENÇÃO DO SHAORAN! ELE ESTÁ-SE NAS TINTAS PARA MIM!

**Mariko: **Olhe, parece-me que ele já chegou. Entendam-se os dois!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, o que se passou? Estive á tua procura, sabes?

**Megumi: **E eu estive á tua espera!

**Shaoran: **Tem calma, pronto! Desculpa!

E lá a beijou. Mas...O que se passava? No baile de mascaras tinham dado o melhor da sua vida e agora...nada. Não sentia absolutamente nada.

**Shaoran: **Ah, já agora...Toma isto é teu.

**Megumi: **Que sapato é esse? Deita-o fora! Sabe-se lá quem o usou!

Deita-lo fora? Mas afinal que confusão era aquela? Então o sapato não era dela? Então...De quem seria?


	19. Sentimentos escondidos

Olá, malta! Cá vai mais um capitulo.

Na biblioteca Shaoran olhava pra o sapato. De quem seria? Quem era a sua princesa? Sim, a sua princesa!

**Eriol: **Pensativo?

**Shaoran:** Sim.

**Eriol: **Aposto que estás a pensar na princesa que beijaste no baile. Tens a certeza de que não era a Megumi?

**Shaoran:** Não. Não era ela. Tenho a certeza. Eriol...Aquele beijo foi...Não sei ...Foi diferente!

**Eriol:** Diferente como?

**Shaoran: **Quando beijei aquela rapariga...Tive sensações que nunca tive quando beijo a Megumi.

**Eriol: **Olha, Shao, tu tens a certeza de que amas a Megumi?

**Shaoran: **Se queres que te diga a verdade, Eriol, não tenho a certeza. Há alturas em que estou mas há outras em que ponho tudo em causa.

**Eriol: **Pensa bem no que vais fazer. Não te arrependas daquilo que fizeste mas sim do que não fizeste.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no quarto dos pequenos, os garotos perguntavam as novidades.

**Takeshi: **Conta lá, como foi o baile?

**Sakura: **Maravilhoso. Quer dizer...

**Yuan: **A bruxa viu-te com o vestido e ficou fula!

**Sakura:** Nah...Ela não veio. Só veio o teu pai.

**Yuan: **Então está explicado.

**Lien: **O que aconteceu entre vocês os dois?

**Sakura: **Nada!

**Lien: **Já sei, o papá deu-te um beijo!

Sakura assentiu com a cabeça, envergonhada.

**Takeshi: **Boa!

**Lien: **O papá gosta de ti!

**Sakura: **Não gosta, não. Ele gosta da Megumi. Eles vão casar.

**Takeshi: **Não gosta, nada! Ele gosta é de ti! Se ele não estivesse apaixonado por ti, não te teria beijado. Só não sabia que eras tu.

**Yuan: **Por que é que não dizes ao papá que gostas dele e que a princesa eras tu?

**Sakura: **Porque não! Se eu contar, ele vai se zangar comigo! Além disso...Além disso ele tem noiva. Não quero acabar com o amor que há eles.

Bom, o que eles não sabiam é que Shaoran que passava por ali ouviu tudo! E agora? Sakura estava apaixonada por ele. Amava-o verdadeiramente a ponto de deixa-lo emn paz com Megumi, mas..será que era mesmo isso que ele queria? Ele também estava apaixonado por ela. Agora tinha a certeza. Só não sabia o que havia de fazer.


	20. Dividido

Oi, malta! Para compensar a demora, aqui vai mais um capítulo.

No quarto, as "bruxas" conversavam.

**Megumi:** O Shao anda estranho. Anda, sim. E aposto que aquela saloia tem alguma coisa a ver com isso.

**Mariko: **Tenha calma, Megumizinha! Aquela criadita sabe exactamente qual é o lugar dela. Ela não tem hipotese. O Shao anda consigo, não anda? Acha que um Li iria a menina por uma empregada de meia tigela que não tem onde cair cair morta?

**Megumi: **Claro que não, mamã!

**Mariko: **Veja lá: Um mulherão com um corpinho de sereia e de boas familias como a menina. Aquela Sakura não lhe chega aos calcanhares!

* * *

Depois de os gémeos e Takeshi se irem deitar, Sakura foi até ao jardim. Estava triste. O coração doia-lhe a cada dia que passava. Olhou para sitio onde nascera aquela pequena plantinha, exactamente onde tinha enterrado a noz. Para sua grande surpresa, a plantinha tinha transformando numa pequena árvore da noite para o dia!

**Sakura: **Ora, abóbora! Cresceste depressa! Não me digas que eu pus-te fertilizante e não dei por por isso!

Sentou á frente da árvore.

**Sakura: **Ai, mamã! Estou triste, sabes? Depois de amanhã é a festa de noivado do meu principe e da bruxa junior. Eu não posso continuar assim. Tenho de me ir embora! Seria uma pessoa super hiper mega má se os separasse. Mas...Eu gosto tanto dele. se me fosse embora nunca mais o veria. Nem a ele nem aos pequerruchos.

Ouviu alguém aproximar-se.

**Shaoran: **Olá, Sakura.

**Sakura: **Oi.

**Shaoran: **Que se passa contigo?

**Sakura: **Que quer dizer com isso?

**Shaoran: **Costumas ser sempre alegre, animada, cheia de energia...E agora, tens andado tens tão triste, quieta e calada...Onde está a Sakura que era alegre feliz?

**Sakura: **Emigrou para a Sibéria e já não volta.

Shaoran riu-se, o que fez Sakura sorrir um pouco. Mas depois reparou nos olhos dele, estavam tão tristes e confusos quanto os dela.

**Sakura: **E consigo o que se passa?

Shaoran não sabia o que dizer. Sabia por que ela estava assim.

**Shaoran: **Não...não se passa nada.

**Sakura: **Tem a certeza? Eu consigo ver nos seus olhos e é precisamente o contrário. Não gosto nada de o ver assim. Ria e sorria a sério pelo menos uma vez na vida.

**Shaoran:** Sakura...Obrigada.

**Sakura: **Porquê?

**Shaoran: **Por tudo.

**Sakura:** Senhor Li, eu...gosto muito de si e...quero que o senhor esteja bem. Quero que...seja muito feliz.

De repente deu-lhe um ataque de choro. Shaoran abraçou-a.

**Shaoran: **Então, então, não fiques assim. Não chores, por favor.

O coração de Shaoran apontava cada vez mais para Sakura. Era tudo tão confuso! Amava Sakura. Porém, amar Sakura seria trair Megumi e as leis do clã Li. Mas casar com Megumi...seria trair o seu coração.

* * *

No quarto de Sakura.

**Megumi: **Desculpe lá, mamã, o que viemos aqui fazer? Que horror!

**Mariko: **Viemos confirmar uma coisa.

Vaculhou pelas gavetas até que encontrou a mochila-ovo de Sakura. Abriu tirou tirou de lá a carteira dela. Lá estava o que procurava.

**Megumi: **O bilhete de identidade dela. Não pode ser! era o que eu temia! Ela é mesmo filha daquela Nadeshico!

**Mariko: **Desculpe, mamã? Não estou a apanhar.

**Mariko:** Pois bem minha querida, se quer saber saber o que se passa...é melhor sentar-se.

* * *

E pronto! Cá está mais um capítulo. Preparem-se para o proximo capítulo, pois vai ser alucinante! 


	21. Mistérios, paixões

Oi malta! Antes de começar o capitulo vou esclarecer as duvidas da Yuki. Não, o Shaoran não que o pai da Megumi teve outra filha. E sim, a Miho vai aparecer mais e sim, os miudos vão aprontar, pois claro!

Bom, desfrutem.

**

* * *

****Megumi:** O quê?

**Mariko:** Pronto agora já sabe.

**Megumi:** Não pode ser! Não pode ser! Aquela assalariada não pode ser minha irmã!

**Mariko:** Tudo indica que é, infelizmente.

**Megumi:** Isto não me está acontecer! Uma irmã bastarda! Ainda por cima aquela saloia!

**Mariko:** Olhe, agora está feito, paciência. Temos é de manter aquela criadita debaixo de olho!

**Megumi:** Qual debaixo de olho! Ela tém é de desaparecer!

**Mariko:** Não vamos tomar mediadas desesperadas...por enquanto. Tal como eu disse, temos de vigiá-la. Só até passar o prazo. Temos de ter a certeza de que ela não fica com o que é nosso.

**Miho:** Se ela é da familia, acho que tem direito, não acham?

Se havia coisa que elas não esperavam era que Miho surgisse de repente.

**Megumi:** Agora deu-te para escutar as conversas dos outros, sua imprestavel?

**Miho:** Quem diz é quem é! E já agora, quem é a minha irmã?

**Mariko:** Não lhe interessa! Chispe!

**Miho:** Interessa-me, sim! É minha irmã e quero conhecê-la!

**Megumi:** Irmã? Minha não é de certeza! Uma bastarda, isso sim!

**Miho:** Talvez seja filha de outra mulher, mas é minha irmã! Ela não tem culpa de que o papá se tenha apaixonado por outra! E mais! Se ele o fez, é por que tinha motivos para isso!

E saiu, batendo com a porta atrás de si.

* * *

Andando pelas Travessa dos Beijos, Miho resolveu ir até ao pavilhão.Precisava de falar com alguém. Tinha uma mãe e uma irmã que não a tratavam como o fossem. Tinha uma irmã que não conhecia. Felizmente, Shaoran vira-a sair naquele estado e foi com ela dar um passeio. 

Ouviu a musica da banda, o que a fez sentir-se um pouco melhor.

QUANDO ABRO OS OLHOS  
VEJO EM MEU REDOR  
QUE ESTE NOSSO MUNDO  
PODE SER MELHOR

COMO UMA CRIANÇA  
QUE TRAÇA O DESTINO  
TENHO A CONFIANÇA  
DE UM NOVO CAMINHO

O MUNDO ESTÁ LOUCO  
E NÃO QUER PARAR  
P'RA PENSAR UM POUCO  
E RECOMEÇAR

NASCE UM NOVO DIA  
UM DIA QUE DIZ  
QUE ESTE NOSSO MUNDO  
PODE SER FELIZ

O TEMPO QUE PASSA  
EM CADA SEGUNDO  
A VIDA É TÃO ESCASSA  
QUE FICA SEM GRAÇA  
O SOL DO MEU MUNDO

A VIDA NÃO PÁRA  
NINGUÉM VAI CEDER  
E JUNTOS PODEMOS  
MUDAR O QUE TEMOS  
SEM TEMPO A PERDER

O SONHO COMANDA  
ESTA NOSSA VIDA  
PRA PODER DAR NOVO  
PONTO DE PARTIDA

SEGUIR SEMPRE EM FRENTE  
ESQUECER O PASSADO  
UM MUNDO DIFERENTE  
E RENOVADO

**Shaoran:** Olá.

Meilin e Sakura ficaram petrificadas quando viram Shaoran.

**Meilin:** Shao, o que fazes aqui?

**Hiroya:** Olhe senhor Li, não se zangue coma Meilin, a culpa foi minha, eu é que...

**Shaoran:** Tudo bem, a Miho contou-me e pediu que me chateasse com vocês. Mas isso não justifica o facto de vocês não me terem contado!

**Sakura:** Senhor Li...Desculpe...

**Shaoran:** Eu desculpo-vos, Sakura, mas espero que não façam as coisas pelas costas! E quanto a ti, Meilin, quando chegares depois falamos!

**Meilin:** Ainda não disseste o que estás aqui a fazer.

**Shaoran:** Vim dar um passeio com a Miho. Ela não está muito bem.

**Miho:** Shao, tu não precisavas. Tens outras coisas com que te preocupar. Não te esqueças que depois de amanhã é a tua festa de noivado.

**Shaoran:** Pois...

**Kenji:** Miho...

**Miho:** Sim?

**Kenji:** Se precias de alguma coisa...Podes contar comigo.

Miho corou...E Kenji também!

* * *

Chegados a casa, Shaoran chamou Meilin á parte. 

**Shaoran:** Com que então, numa banda! E não me dizias nada! Agora percebo as tuas faltas! A tua Directora de turma telefonou-me!

**Meilin:** Shao...Ouve...

**Shaoran:** Meilin, se queres continuar na banda, tudo bem. Mas não ponhas estudos de lado!

**Meilin:** Tens razão, Shao. Desculpa.

**Shaoran:** E aquele rapaz?

**Meilin:** Qual rapaz?

**Shaoran:** Não venhas com "qual rapaz" . Aquele que estava contigo, o Hiroya.

**Meilin:** Ele é meu namorado.

**Shaoran:** Teu namorado. Meilin...

**Meilin:** Shao, eu já sou crescidinha. O Hiroya é atinado, não te preocupes. A partir de agora vou ser mais responsavel, 'tá descansado.

**Shaoran:** Assim, sim.

* * *

Miho desabafou com Sakura no seu quarto. Sakura sentiu-se bem ao ver que Miho está um pouco melhor.

**Shaoran:** Então, como está a Miho?

**Sakura:** Coitadinha, ainda está um pouco triste mas está mais calma.

**Shaoran:** Afinal, o que se passou?

**Sakura:** Parece que o pai dela se apaixonou por outra mulher e até teve uma filha. Tenho pena da Miho. Gostava de a ajudar a encontrá-la. Eu bem sei o que é crescer sem um pai.

**Shaoran:** É verdade, tu falas muito da tua mãe, mas nunca me falaste do teu pai.

**Sakura:** Bom, na verdade...Nem sei quem ele é. Nunca o vi. A minha mãe nunca me falou nele.

**Shaoran:** Percebo. Eu também cresci sem um pai, Sakura. Morreu num acidente de avião. Ele gostava de pilotar.

**Sakura:** Ah.

**Shaoran:** Bem. por esta não esperava! O Fujitaka, ter outra filha! Eu conhecia-o mas nunca me passou pela cabeça!

**Sakura:** Acho que...Eu não tenho nada a a ver com itsto mas...Acho que ele não era uma pessoa feliz.

**Shaoran:** Talvez.

Shaoran estava com um ar pensativo.

**Sakura:** O que foi, senhor Li?

**Shaoran:** É que...Tenho uns filhos maravilhosos, vou casar, nunca me faltou nada, no entanto...

**Sakura:** No entanto...

**Shaoran:** No entanto sinto-me incompleto...Falta-me...qualquer coisa...

Os corações dos dois batiam descompassadamente. Queriam dizer um ao outro o que sentiam. Contudo...Não podia ser, não seria correcto.

Mas já não aguentavam mais. Não conseguiam resistir. Estavam tão proximos...

**Yuan:** Papá, a avó telefonou.

**Shaoran:** Ah sim?

**Lien:** Ela vem cá amanhã.

**Shaoran:** Optimo, mas lembrem-se de se comportarem quando ela chegar.

**Takeshi:** Ela é muito severa?

**Lien:** Um bocadinho, mas vais ver que a avó é fixe.

Sakura estava ansiosa.

"Uau, a rainha vem cá a casa!"

* * *

E pronto. Acabou-se mais um capitulo. Preparem-se para a chegada da Yelan!

E preparem-se também para uma linda declarção de amor.

Mais não digo. Até á proxima!


	22. Amor por entre flores

Olá a todos! Vejo que ficaram curiosas com a declaração. Não se inquietem. lololol

Aqui vai.

* * *

Todos esperavam ansiosamente a chegada de Yelan. Shaoran tinha dado instruções ás crianças, a Sakura e aos outros empregados.

A campainha tocou e Yelan entrou com as malas.

**Yelan: **Olá, filho. Que saudades.

**Shaoran:** Ainda bem que vieste, mãe.

**Yelan: **E achas que eu ia faltar á festa de noivado do meu filho?

**Yuan e Lien: **Avó!

**Yelan: **Olá, meus queridos! Ainda continuam com as vossas traquinices, não? E quem é esse menino?

**Shaoran: **Mãe, este é o Takeshi. Adoptámo-lo. Eu depois conto-te tudo.

**Yelan: **Estou a ver que perdi muita coisa. Prazer em conhecer-te Takeshi.

Um pouco nervoso, Takeshi apertou a mão de Yelan educadamente.

**Megumi: **Ora, ora, minha querida futura sogrinha. Seja bem vinda!

**Yelan: **Tudo bem, Megumi?

**Megumi: **Melhor é impossivel.

**Yelan:** Ainda bem. Onde fico?

**Miho: **Ali em cima. Dê cá as malas que eu levo.

**Yelan: **Obrigada, miho. És muito gentil.

* * *

Na cozinha, Mariko bebia tranquilamente.

**Yelan: **Outra vez a comer os doces dos miudos á sucapa?

Mariko assustou-se e deu um grito.

**Mariko:** Oh, Yelan, minha querida. Isto não é o que parece! Eu só os como por ordem médica. Faz bem á saude, sabe? Eu preciso de muito açucar!

**Yelan: **Sim, sim, sim. Estou a ver.

**Meilin: **Não vale a pena tia, ela não tem emenda.

**Mariko: **Mal-educada como de costume. Coitado do Shaoran, a querer dar-lhe educação...

**Yelan: **Mariko, por favor não sejas desagradavel. Bom, vou para o jardim apanhar um pouco de ar.

* * *

No jardim Yelan viu Sakura brincar com os pequenos. Quem seria aquela rapariga?

**Yelan:** Vejo que estão a divertir-se.

**Sakura: **A senhora é Yelan Li?

**Yelan: **Sou sim. E a menina é...

**Sakura: **Sakura Amamiya. Sou a ama.

**Yelan: **Sim, já me tinham falado de si. O Shaoran disse que está a fazer um excelente trabalho.

Sakura corou ao ouvir isso.

**Sakura: **A sério? Ele disse isso?

**Yuan: **Claro que sim, o papá gosta muito de ti!

**Sakura: **Yuan...Respeitinho! Sou tua amiga mas ainda sou a tua ama!

Os pequenos soltaram um risinhos.

**Yelan: **Se Shaoran o disse, é porque é verdade.

Yelan ficou contente por ver Sakura sorrir. Mas...Por que razão ela tinha aquelas reações sempre que falava do seu filho? Não, não valia a pena ignorar. Alguma coisa ela sentia por ele.

* * *

No quarto das "bruxas".

**Dan: **Então, bebé? Como é que ficamos?

**Megumi: **Como é que ficamos o quê?

**Dan: **Depois de amanhã é a tua festa de noivado. E nós?

**Megumi: **Mas qual nós, fofinho? Não me digas que querias ser tu o noivo!

**Dan: **E qual era o problema?

**Megumi: **Qual era o problema? Desculpa lá, achas que eu vou abdicar de ser a senhora Li por tua causa, motoristazeco? E agora, chispa que alguém nos veja.

Mas alguém já os tinha visto: Yelan.

* * *

**Yelan: **Eu não acredito! Como é que os anciões puderam convencer-me a casar o meu filho com aquela...

Viu Shaoran. Queria contar-lhe, mas aquele não era o momento certo.

**Yelan: **Filho, ouve...

**Shaoran: **Diz, mãe.

**Yelan: **Tu estás feliz com este casamento?

Shaoran fitou-a, pensativo.

**Shaoran: **Não, mãe.

**Yelan:** Porquê?

**Shaoran: **Mãe, preciso de falar. Não aguento mais! É meu dever como lider do clâ Li casar com a Megumi, mas...Ela é insuportavel! E além disso...Há outra pessoa que preenche os meus pensamentos, que eu amo e que me ama mas ainda nem sequer a ouvi dizer isso.

Yelan via a infelicidade nos olhos do filho. Se se soubesse que Shaoran estava apaixonado por outra mulher isso seria um escândalo para a familia Li. Era um óptimo casamento mas se isso causava a tristeza no seu filho...

**Yelan: **Querido, faz o seguinte: Ouve o que o teu coração te diz. Ele é o nosso melhor conselheiro. Sê feliz, filho.

**Shaoran: **Obrigado, mãe.

* * *

Sakura encostou-se na sua querida árvore, que já se tinha transformado numa linda cerejeira.

Shaoran aproximou-se dela.

**Shaoran: **Não te vais deitar?

**Sakura: **Não tenho sono. E o senhor?

**Shaoran: **Também não consigo durmir. Já agora, fico aqui contigo. Gostas muito deste sitio, não gostas?

**Sakura: **Muito mesmo. Quando estou triste, venho para aqui e fico melhor.

**Shaoran: **Fazes bem. Esta árvore é muito bonita. Como tu. Uma linda flor de cerejeira.

Sakura estava felicissima. "Ai, meu principe, tu é que és lindo!"

**Sakura: **Olhe, senhor Li, eu sei que ainda não é a festa de noivado, mas...por ser tão gentil comigo, dou-lhe já o meu presente.

Tirou do bolso uma pedra verde.

**Sakura: **Tome este amuleto. É para dar felicidade.´

**Shaoran: **É verde e brilha como os teus olhos. E só eles me dão felicidade. Sakura...

**Sakura: **Diga.

**Shaoran: **Eu não consigo guardar o que sinto por ti por muito mais tempo. Apesar de já to ter dito no baile de mascaras. Sim, minha princesa, eu sei que eras tu. Sempre soube.

Dito isto, beijou-a. Sakura nunca imaginara que o beijo do seu principe fosse assim tão maravilhoso. O beijo no baile fora maravilhoso mas este foi ainda mais porque nele, ele depositara todo o seu amor, todo o seu carinho, tudo o que ele sentia...

Os pirilampos voavam sobre eles, testemunhando o seu amor.

**Sakura: **Afinal, o senhor também me ama, tal como eu o amo a si.

**Shaoran: **Sim, Sakura, eu amo-te. Mas chama-me Shaoran. Chama-me Shaoran e trata-me por tu, minha florzinha.

Enquanto dizia isto, beijava-a com ternura.

**Sakura: **Sim, Shaoran, meu querido principe.

* * *

Que tal? Gostaram da declaração? Foi lindo não foi?

Até ao proximo capítulo!


	23. Verdade e intriga descobertas

Olá! Cá vai mais um capítulo. demorei, desculpem lá.

* * *

Á noite, Shaoran foi ao quarto de Sakura.

**Sakura: **Shaoran, e agora? Ainda há a Megumi. Que fazemos? Eu não quero fazer sofrer ninguém.

**Shaoran: **Não te preocupes. Eu falo com ela. Vai barafustar e espernear mas depois passa-lhe. Há de encontrar outra pessoa.

**Sakura: **Boa noite, meu principe encantado. Dorme bem.

**Shaoran: **Bons sonhos, Ying Fa.

**Sakura: **O que é isso?

**Shaoran: **Sakura significa flor de cerejeira, não é? Ying Fa é flor de cerejeira em chinês. Bem, vou-me deitar. Boa noite, minha princesa.

**Sakura:** Boa noite.

E assim cada um foi para o seu quarto pensando um no outro.

* * *

**Os miudos: **BOM DIA!!! 

Os três atiraram-se para cima de Sakura que estava deitada.

**Sakura: **Bom dia, meus tinkie-winkies!

**Takeshi: **Estás bem disposta.

**Sakura: **Pois estou. Estou muito feliz! Mas eu depois conto-vos.

**Yuan:** Deixa-me adivinhar: Tu e o pai andam.

**Sakura: **Yuan!

**Yuan:** Assume! É ou não verdade?

**Lien: **E se andarem?

**Takeshi: **Não estás feliz pelos dois?

**Yuan: **Claro que estou! Eu gosto da Sakura!

**Lien: **Que bom! A Sakura e o papá vão casar e ser felizes para sempre!

**Sakura: **Importam-se de não falarem como se eu não estivesse aqui? Toca a descer e tomar o pequeno-almoço! Andor violeta!

* * *

Na cozinha. 

**Shaoran: **Tenho uma coisa para vos dizer. A todos. Megumi...Ouve com atenção. Espero que me compreendas.

"Quando ele está com aquele, a coisa não está boa."

**Shaoran: **O casamento...Megumi, eu não quero casar contigo.

**Megumi: **O QUÊ?!

**Mariko: **Megumizinha, acalme-se.

**Megumi: **NÃO ME ACALMO NADA! ACABAR COM CASAMENTO? TUDO POR ÁGUA ABAIXO! FOI A CRIADITA, NÃO FOI? ELA EFEITIÇOU-TE!

**Shaoran: **Megumi, a Sakura não teve culpa de nada. E se queres mesmo saber, eu amo-a, sim!

**Mariko: **Como é que foi capaz de trocar a minha Megumizinha por uma...uma miuda sem classe nem vintém!

**Miho: **A Sakura tem outras qualidades.

**Meilin: **Muitas mais.

**Megumi:** E vocês nãose metam! Já agora, diga lá que qualidades ela tem que eu tenho.

**Meilin: **Queres que diga oralmente ou que te faça uma lista? É que de qualquer das maneiras nunca mais saímos daqui.

**Megumi: **Cala-te, imprestável!

**Mariko: **Yelanzinha, vamos ter um conversa...a sós. Megumi, vá para o jardim apanhar um pouco de ar.

Shaoran viu elas saírem. É claro que o que fizera traria consequências. Mas era a coisa certa. Amava Sakura. Não seria justo para Megumi casar com quem não a amava.

* * *

Enquanto isso, Sakura partilhava com a sua árvore a felicidade que sentia.

**Sakura: **Ai ai, mamã! Estou tão feliz, tão feliz...O meu principe ama-me. Ele ama-me tanto como eu o amo a ele. Só espero é que a Megumi encontre o principe dela. Talvez assim ela fique melhor.

**Megumi: **Estás satisfeita, não estás? Estás satisfeita com aquilo que fizeste.

**Sakura: **Megumi, eu...Olha, eu não queria...

**Megumi: **Se pensas que eu vou desistir de ser a senhora Li, estás muito enganada! Como pudeste, sua saloia? Como pudeste fazeste fazer isto á tua própria irmã!

**Sakura: **I-I-Irmã? Que estás para aí a dizer?

**Megumi: **Sabes muito bem o que eu estou a dizer. És uma bastarda! A tua mãezinha meteu-se com o meu pai e o resultado foste tu! Estragaste tudo! A herança, o casamento, tudo!

Com os olhos rasos de lagrimas, não querendo acreditar no que ouvira, correu para dentro para o quarto.

* * *

Yuan, Takeshi e Lien foram até ao quarto de Sakura.

**Lien: **Sakura, não vens desenhar? Sakura? Onde é que ela está?

**Takeshi: **Está aqui um bilhete. O quê? Não...Não acredito!

Queridos pequerruchos

Desculpem, mas eu vou-me embora. Não quero causar problemas a ninguém, especialmente á minha própria irmã.

Um dia vocês vão compreender.

Digam ao meu principe que o amo muito e que nunca o esquecerei.

**Takeshi: **A Sakura...foi-se embora!

Lien começou a chorar.

**Lien: **Porquê? Por que é que ela foi-se embora? Ela não gosta de nós?

**Takeshi: **Claro que gosta! A Megumi fez-lhe alguma. De certeza. Mas o que quererá ela dizer com "Não quero causar problemas a ninguém especialmente á minha própria irmã." ?

**Miho: **Meninos, viram a Sakura? Eu vinha falar com ela mas não a encontro.

**Yuan: **Lê.

Miho leu o bilhete.

**Miho: **Oh, não! Foi-se embora! Ai, agora compreendo! É a Sakura! A Sakura é a minha irmã bastarda! Ela deve ter acabado de descubrir! Eu tenho de avisar o Shaoran! Temos de encontrá-la!

**Yuan: **E nós vamos tratar de dar uma lição ás bruxas! Fizeram com que ela se fosse embora!

**Takeshi: **Que fazemos?

**Lien:** Tens alguma ideia?

**Yuan:** Que tal a "almofada pegajosa" ?

**Lien: **Blearg! Que nojo! A ultima vez que fizemos isso ficámos com as mãos peganhentas por causa do mel.

**Yuan: **Talvez...Já sei! O "pijama fresquinho" !

**Lien:** Isso também não!

**Takeshi: **Calma aí, malta, ainda não me explicaram essas. Mas eu tenho umas ideias...

* * *

No carro, Miho explicara a Shaoran o que sucedera. Já tinham avisado Tomoyo, Eriol, Kenji, Hiroya, Meilin, Sonomi e o resto do bairro para a procurarem.

"Sakura...Onde estás?"

Isto pensava Shaoran...Porém não desistiria de a encontrar.

* * *

**Yelan: **A Sakura desapareceu e vocês aqui? Realmente!

**Megumi: **E fez ela muito bem!

**Yelan: **Ela é tua irmã!

**Mariko: **Perdão, meia-irmã!

**Yelan:** Vocês não valem mesmo nada! Só querem saber de dinheiro. Tu, enquanto andas a enganar o meu filho com o motorista, ainda queres ser a senhora Li. Era o que faltava! E tu, tens é medo que a Sakura fique com a herança, não é? Pois aqui têm um aviso: Quanto mais alto, maior é a queda!

E saiu.

**Mariko:** Agora temos um problema. Não, dois. O casamento falhou e aquela empregadita já sabe de tudo!

**Megumi: **Tenha calma, mamã! Ela não sabe da herança. E pense bem. É melhor que ela se tenha ido embora, não acha. Agora vamos durmir.

Enquanto as bruxas viajavam pelo quinto sono, Yuan, Takeshi e Lien entraram no quarto. Yuan atou as mãos delas com cordel, enquanto que Lien espalhava pasta de dentes nos chinelos delas. Sairam, rindo-se da reação delas quando acordarem.

* * *

Atenção, malta! Proximo capítulo na proxima semana e vai ser o ultimo!

Até lá. Desfrutem.


	24. E viveram felizes para sempre

Olá. people! Aqui vai o ultimo capítulo de Ying Fa.

* * *

No pavilhão, Sakura lamentava o que tinha feito. Estava triste,confusa...Descobrira que tinha familia...embora não gostassem dela (excepto talvez Miho). Estragara o noivado da propria irmã e além disso, não sabia a reacção das pessoas quando soubessem que Shaoran Li trocara Megumi Kinomoto por uma ama qualquer. Não queria que Shaoran sofresse as consequências disso.

**Sakura: **Será que fiz bem? Fugir? Por que é tudo me acontece? Sei que a Megumi é uma bruxa má mas é minha irmã. Ai, e o Shaoran? Como estará ele? Ele há de compreender. E os meus Tinkie Winkies também.

Pegou num cobertor e na sua almofada e adormeçeu. Tinha decidido passar ali a noite. No dia seguinte...logo se veria.

**Shaoran: **Sabia que estavas aqui.

Sakura acordou sobressaltada.

**Sakura: **S-s-shaoran?

**Shaoran:** Eu já sei de tudo. Que és filha do Fujitaka e irmã da Megumi. Mas...por favor...volta para casa...

Os olhos de Shaoran estavam marejados de lagrimas.

**Sakura: **Não sei...Shaoran...Eu estou tão confusa...

**Shaoran: **Também eu. Eu estava noivo da Megumi mas agora que tu apareceste...Sabes...eu acho que me casasse com ela estaria a fazer uma grande asneira.

**Sakura: **Ela é minha irmã, Shaoran. Mesmo que ela seja...

**Shaoran: **Sakura, ouve: Não me interessa o que os anciões ou o que as outras pessoas digam! É contigo que eu que quero ficar! Agora, por favor, volta! Não consigo imaginar a minha vida se tu não tivesses aparecido!

**Sakura**: Eu...sempre estive á espera qVue o meu principe encantado aparecesse... E encontrei-te. Eu quero muito voltar para casa...mas...O que irá acontecer depois?

Sakura sentiu qualquer coisa no bolso.

**Shaoran: **Esses aneis não são da Lien?

**Sakura: **Sim. Estivemos a brincar com eles e ela deu-mos. São muitos grandes para ela.

**Shaoran: **Acho que sei o que fazer com eles.

Shaoran pegou num dos aneis e pô-lo no dedo de Sakura. Esta por sua vez colocou o outro no dedo de Shaoran.

**Shaoran: **Vês? Agora estamos casados.

Sakura mal cabia em si de felicidade. Estava casada com Shaoran! Era a mulher dele!

**Sakura: **Shaoran...Eu amo-te muito, meu principe encantado.

**Shaoran: **Também te amo, minha cinderela. Vamos para casa.

* * *

Um grito ecoava em casa dos Li.

**Megumi:** AQUELES MONSTRINHOS! VÃO PAGAR-MAS! Mamã, ajude!

**Mariko: **Como é que queres que eu ajude se também estou atada?!

**Dan: **Passa-se alguma coisa?

**Megumi: **Cala a boca e tira-nos daqui, idiota!

Dan assim fez.

**Megumi: **Quando eu puser as mãos em cima daqueles diabretes...Eu ponho-os numa batedeira e faço-os em puré!

Calçou os sapatos e...

**Megumi:** Que é isto? Que nojo! Os meus lindos sapatos. Ó mamã, olhe o que eles fizeram!

**Mariko: **Isto é demais! Nem os sapatos lhes escapam!

**Megumi: **Estás a rir-te de quê, motoristazeco?

**Dan: **De vocês! Esta é a coisa mais comica que já vi!

Os três miudos voltaram ao quarto das bruxas para ver o exito do seu "crime".

**Megumi: **Ainda bem que aqui estão, seus...seus diabinhos, seus...monstros!

Começou a persgui-los mas os três eram mais rapidos do que ela. Fugiam enquanto riam ás gargalhadas.

**Shaoran: **Afinal, o que se passa aqui?

**Megumi: **Shaoran, olha o que os teus pirralhinhos fizeram!

**Shaoran: **Os meus "pirralhinhos" são apenas crianças. E se fazem alguma dessas por alguma razão é.

**Megumi: **O que é que a criadita faz aqui?

**Shaoran: **A Sakura vai voltar cá para casa. Eu amo-a e vou casar com ela. Está decidido. Já to tinha dito, não?

**Megumi: **Ela...ela não serve para ser a senhora Li. Ela é...uma desastrada! E só quer o teu dinheiro!

**Shaoran: **Tal como tu, Megumi? Por acaso eras capaz de casar sem amares essa pessoa? Eu não sou burro! Tenho olhos na cara! Ao contrário de ti, a Sakura ama-me e nunca me iria enganar!

**Dan: **Isso é verdade...

**Jun Peng:** "Senhol" Xiao Lang...Senhora Daidouji está aqui e quer falar com "Sakula".

**Sonomi: **Ai, querida! Ainda bem que te encontro. Estava preocupada contigo!

**Mariko:** O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer, sua cabeleireira gordurosa e pindérica?!

**Sonomi: **Cala-te, cobra cuspideira! A conversa ainda não chegou á cozinha! Olha, Sakura, tenho aqui...uma carta do teu pai.

**Sakura: **Do meu pai? Do Fujitaka Kinomoto?

**Sonomi: **Sim, encontrei-a entre a coisas da tua mãe.

Sakura leu-a.

Querida Nadeshico.

Nem sabes como fico feliz por saber da nossa menina. Quero que saibas que mesmo que me obrigem a casar com a Mariko, tu serás o meu grande amor.

Gostava que a Sakura ficasse com metade da herança. Não quero que lhe falte nada.

Fujitaka.

**Sakura: **Ele...gostava mesmo da minha mãe. Ele gostava de nós mesmo estando longe.

**Mariko: **Olha, minha menina, se pensas que vais ficar com a herança, estás muito enganada!

**Sakura: **Se é a herança que tanto vos preocupa, podem ficar com ela! Não me importo!

**Sonomi: **Mas, Sakura...O dinheiro é teu!

**Sakura: **Está bem, tia! Eu aceito, mas só o vou gastar...nas obras do teu cabeleireiro e fazer um salão como é o teu sonho.

**Sonomi: **Sakura...não precisas...

**Sakura: **Preciso, sim! É o minimo que posso fazer pelo que fizeste por mim, tia.

**Mariko: **Já vi que este estupido casamento não deu para nada. Vamos embora, Megumizinha. Vamos voltar para Toquio!

**Miho: **Vocês vão...mas eu fico! Estou farta das vossas maldades! Acabou! Sakura, estou muito contente por ser tua irmã.

E as duas sairam, completamente frustradas e furiosas.

**Yelan: **Sakura...benvinda á familia Li. Quanto aos anciões, eu depois falo com eles.

**Sakura: **Obrigada, senhora Li.

**Shaoran: **Quanto a vocês, meus meninos, o que vocês fizeram foi muito grave. Eu já não vos tinha dito que acabaram-se as partidas?

**Lien, Yuan e Lien: **Sim. Não voltamos a fazer.

**Shaoran: **Espero bem que sim. Para vosso castigo...vão sofrer...a tortura das cócegas!

Shaoran lá aplicou-lhes o "castigo" enquanto os pequenos riam felizes.

Tocaram á campainha.

**Meilin: **Hiroya!

**Hiroya: **Olá, Mei.

**Shaoran: **Então, tu és o namorado da minha prima...Ela já me falou de ti e acredito que sejas um bom rapaz para ela.

**Sakura: **É verdade, Hiroya, já mandaste a maquete para o concurso?

**Hiroya: **Já, sim!

**Sakura: **E então?

**Hiroya: **Dizem vocês ou digo eu?

**Tomoyo: **Eu digo: Ganhámos, Sakura!

**Chiharu: **E o Densuke vai nos ajudar com os samplers. O pai dele é produtor.

**Kenji: **Densuke? Já não é o cromo?

**Chiharu: **Qual quê? Quem manda mails assim tão romanticos não pode ser um cromo!

**Miho: **Kenji, fico feliz por vocês. Parabéns.

**Kenji: **Obrigada, Miho. Eu...já disse que te amava?

Todos olharam para ele espantados.

**Miho: **N-não.

**Kenji: **Pois bem, eu digo-te agora: Eu amo-te, Miho.

Os dois abraçaram-se.

**Hiroya: **Uau, Kenji! Onde estão o "sorte em não ter namorada" e o "curtir mais a vida" ?

**Sakura: **Deixem lá o rapaz! No coração ninguém manda!

**Shaoran: **Sem duvida!

**Wei: **Eels têm razão, não achas, Jun Peng?

**Jun Peng: **Isso é "veldade".

E assim a nossa história acaba como nos contos de fadas: E viveram felizes para sempre

* * *

Pronto. Acabou. Espero que tenham gostado da minha fic. Esperem pela proxima.

Obrigada pelas reviews a todos vocês.


End file.
